Rise of the demonraised three
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Three children are stuck in a world not their own. As they grow, they change and evolve to survive in that world. At the peak of their power they are returned home, different...twisted...demon-like. Witness their rise. NaruSakuSasu/Harem, super team7
1. Chapter 1

**AN:WARNING!!! READ THE AN BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!!!**

** Yo. I'm here once again with yet another fic and I gotta warn ya. I've really outdone myself with this one. I'm not bragging or anything like that. I'm actually talking about this type of story. This story is very sexual, very violent and very…controversial to my standing on relationships. The pairings are NaruSakuSasu/ Team7 FEMALE Harem with some other pairings. However Naruto and Sasuke are only slightly intimate. If you still have problems understanding, you will know soon enough and the reasons for their odd relationship will be explained piece by piece throughout the story. So I guess I should put a warning that says, "Light Yaoi and a whole lot of Yuri." Give it a chance before you bash it. I promise the reason for all three being together will be very realistic. Hell in this short prologue you should get the basic Idea. Trust when I say I absolutely will NOT go all Yaoi fangirl with this! This will be very realistic.**

**Now here it is.**

**I would also like you to know that this story will be updated at the same time, every time I update my story, Tha maelstom and Tha guardian since they are both brand new. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

Memory fades over time. Events throughout your life of seemingly lesser importance fade into the background as newer and more dramatic events come into existence. If enough time passes you can even forget who you were and your life becomes something that you can most likely never again reflect back upon. Memory is like a river. It is powerful and strong when new but becomes but a trickling stream over time. The rocks that block it, emotions, traumatic events, dreams accomplished, goals pursued. These all contribute to the loss of a memory. It may seem small but sometimes that is not the case. And sometimes you fail to realize just how important those memories are until they are gone. But even some have little care for lost memories. Simply because they have more important things to worry about and once a memory has faded it is extremely, almost impossible to get it back…

---

A small figure dashed from shadow to shadow being careful not to make any noise. His breathing was calm and collected. It had to be. His eyes, blue jewels that glinted with several emotions darted about like those of a frightened animal. His muscles twitched at every little sound. He was scared yet determined as well. His body tensed with adrenalin and fear as a huge shadow washed over him and the hollowed out tree trunk he was hiding in. He stayed absolutely still as the owner of the huge shadow made a few rather loud sorts, as if it were trying to sniff out his prey. The small boy preyed with all of his soul that the mud he had caked himself and the bundle in his arms in was enough to hide their scent. He couldn't get caught. It would all be over if he did. Finally there was an annoyed huff and the creature lumbered away. The boy stayed in his hiding spot for fifteen minutes before it was reasonably safe enough for him to continue on his way. He always kept to the shadows and he always checked his surroundings, including the ground in front of him. The memory of the last time he had been so careless still fresh in his mind.

He made sure not to be seen. Everything, absolutely everything rode on the fact that he could not be seen, especially with what he had in his arms.

He ran silently and swiftly, never once giving himself the time to look up into the sky with its purple hue, its crimson clouds and the two pitch black moons. He didn't have time to look around. He had to survive. He had to live. His entire being would settle for nothing else. He traveled in an irregular path, sometimes making sure to go around in circles in order to throw off anything that might be tracking him. He almost grinned at this. But the situation was far from a joking matter.

For hours he travelled with his irregular path slowly but surely making his way back to his destination. He hid in shadows, ducked under massive creatures only seen in nightmares and evaded large meat eating plants big enough to swallow him whole until finally he arrived at a cave with an entrance barely wide enough for a wolf to get through. The place was obviously a burrow for something in the past. He checked around a few more times before he entered the cave as carefully as he could as to not damage the bundle in his arms. He traveled down into darkness for a whole minute until he finally reached a rather large opening. There was a light blue glow from a gathering of small glowing crystals and the sound of a small pond of water licking gently at a shore.

"Guys?" he called out cautiously. "I'm back. Are you here?"

At first there was no repose then a quiet call of "Katon: Goukyaku No Jutsu," filled the cave a second before a small fire ball lit up a pile of slightly blackened wood, illuminating the faces of two more children. Both were dressed in rags that looked like they were very close to falling apart but the two of them didn't seem to notice or care. Eventually they would forget the notion of clothing all together anyway. They looked at the boy with hope and eagerness as he wiped away the mud from his face and hair, revealing shocking yellow locks.

"Did you get it?" asked the raven haired boy. The blonde nodded with a grin. The pink haired girl smiled brightly and rushed at the blonde. "We can always count on you Naruto," she said as she gave him a hug. The blonde just grinned sheepishly as he un-wrapped the bundle, revealing a large chalk white and red spotted egg.

The raven haired boy gave a smile as well. "Good work. Now I'll know where to get the next one." The blonde shook his head. "No. It's no longer safe there. The beast was on me for an hour. One more egg from its nest and it'll surely make sure to chase us down."

The other two nodded in understanding.

"But enough about that let's eat!" The pink hair giggled as she let go of the boy.

The raven hair retrieved a large slab of flat rock and placed it over the fire. Then he used a couple more of his Goukyoku no Jutsus to heat the rock up. After the rock was significantly heated the blonde proceeded to crack the egg open. A green egg with red yolk spilled out onto the rock and the patient waiting began as it cooked.

They say that memory fades over time if something very significant happens to you. For these three it holds truer than most anyone could ever claim. Eight months ago they were brought there by the fox as it tore its way out of its prison, brought to a strange and terrifying world full of horrible creatures and an aura that seemed to press down upon their very souls. Their confusion, Fear and feelings of helplessness faded soon after that as the instinct to survival kicked in.

Their memories of Home began to blur and disappear. Old dreams faded away and feelings about each other erased. They only had each other now and nothing else. They knew that in order to survive they needed to lookout for each other.

So they gathered around the fire and watched the oddly colored egg bubble and simmer as it was cooked and they found comfort in each other as they were the only ones of their kind here, two boys and one girl, yellow, black and pink hair. They knew that in the days, weeks, Months, Years they would grow strong, very strong. They had to if they were going to survive in this world. They needed to get strong enough that nothing could face them. They needed to get strong enough to return home.

But over the next nine years even that dream would fade. Over the years the three would grow extremely powerful. They would become legends in that world, feared, desired and pursued. Along the way they would go through much as the true nature of that world became clearer and clearer to them with age and they would indeed be twisted by it. They would come to view that world as their home. Memories of their old life completely gone and their bond growing deeper and deeper as they help each other survive what no child should be able to survive through. And they would grow attached to their life style, a lifestyle filled with blood, fighting and sex. They would become something like monsters in every sense of the word except species wise. They would become just like the creatures around them.

But for now… the Spiral, the Fan and the Cherry Blossom just sat in silence as they feasted on the egg of a demon…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's the prologue. How was it? Like it? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WHY THE HELL DIDIN'T ANYONE LET ME KNOW ABOUT A FAMOUS FIC CALLED ****MY IMMORTAL ****WHEN I WAS NEW HERE. CAUSE NOW THE STORY NO LONGER EXISTS AND I'VE RECENTLY HEARD A LOT ABOUT IT!!! I WAS LOOKIN FOR A GOOD LAUGH TOO!!!"**

**Now then, while I am glad to know that many are willing to give this a chance; I can't help but feel a bit optimistic. After all that was only the prologue. Oh well we'll see after a few more chapters.**

**Now onwards with the story! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one. **

**Life in the demon world **

As time passes, so too does the flow of events. Events that shape one's very future. Weeks, months, years went by. The three children aged and grew. Their strength constantly multiplied. Their names became the substance that was on every lip, every maw and every beak of every demon in Makai. There wasn't a being alive in that world that didn't know of them, the hunters, the mortals, the demon slayers. Every corner of the world was aware of who they where, what they were, and how powerful they were. What they weren't aware of was how they got there. Or even how they survived long enough to gain the level of power they had. There were rumors of course, whispered sentences that talked about a deception by a Kitsune and a child's desperation for companions. And there were other talks of how they were sent by humans themselves as outcasts or sacrifices to some god.

Either way it mattered not really to them. All they really knew was that a trio of humans had entered their world… and began a conquest that was making demon kind look like fools…

_(Eight years, four months ago.)_

_A lizard with bright red eyes stared in shock at the three little mortals curled into tight balls asleep against each other for warmth. Its maw then widened in a sickening grin and a hiss of excitement left its throat, waking them and causing them to spring to their feet. The creature chuckled, taunting the three children and proclaiming to have never expected a tasty meal to just present themselves so willingly. The children looked on in fear as the lizard approached, slowly, tongue flicking in and out and eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Suddenly one of the children formed a few hand signs and took a deep breath. "Gokyaku no Jutsu!" The lizard was blasted in the eyes by the small fire ball, causing him to scream in pain. The middle child, a blonde rushed forward and punched with all his might. He tripped over a branch, stumbled and reached out unconsciously. His fingers sunk into the monster's right eye covering his arm in green blood. The Lizard thrashed around in agony for a few seconds before it collapsed, the boy's arm having ended up deeper and pierced its brain. The three stared in muted shock and wonder at their massive stroke of luck. Then, the blonde pulled his arm out of the monster's skull and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well that's one way to do it." The pink haired girl giggled. _

_(Seven years ago)_

_The pink haired girl sat cross-legged, eyes closed and hands out in front of her as if she was cupping a sphere in them. The blonde and the raven hair sat in front of her looking on with encouragement shining in their eyes until finally a ball of pink light formed in the girls hands, small, almost invisible at first. Then it grew and kept growing until it was the size of a basketball, shining like the flowers she was named after._

"_I did it! I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed happily. _

_Both boys grinned and created their own energy balls, the blonde's glowed blue while the raven hair's was orange, like fire. _

"_Heh I knew paying attention to those chakra classes would be useful someday," said the blonde with a grin. _

_The raven hair smirked._

_(Four years ago)_

_The two boys tore through a lair of small imp-like creatures with glowing hands and furious eyes, their chakra tearing anything foolish enough to get in their way apart like strips of meat in a grinder. Blood and innards splattered all over the walls as they passed, their own bodies covered in it, dripping off of their forms like the sweat that escaped their pores. _

_They came around a corner and promptly dismembered the two guards waiting for them before they burst into the door, blowing it right off of the hinges. _

_They were immediately assaulted with the screaming moans of the one they were searching for, and what they saw made their blood run cold._

_Yellow and black could only stare in horror as a trio of ogres hovered over the bound form of their pink haired companion, the ropes restraining her in a manner that forced her legs apart and had her bent over a log. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she fought to get free. All three of her holes were being violated, viciously and ruthlessly. Blood was streaming from her openings as they continued their assault. One ogre laughed as he released in her mouth, his twisted fanged grin seeming to mock the two boys. _

"_Ah, I was wondering when you two would show up." He began as he pulled out of the girl who was now choking on his seed. "I must admit, for a human she is quite delectable."_

_The two boys growled and let go the restraint on their chakra, bathing the room in their glow of orange and blue._

"_Oh? You really think you can fight us? Have you grown that arrogant already?" All three ogres abandoned their actions on the girl and strode over confidently. "We aren't those low level fools you've been making a name for yourselves by killing off, brats! We are two classes higher than that!"_

_Their energy suddenly spilled out, dwarfing both boys easily and filling the air with a sickeningly thick and tainted aura. Both boys collapsed to their knees. "For humans you are strong, that, I am willing to acknowledge," said one ogre. "But you'll always be that. HUMANS!" Both boys were suddenly back handed across the room. "You know nothing of demons or their ways! You will never be able to transcend the limits placed on you by your nature!" The ogres smirked, exposing fangs. "In fact, we'll save you the trouble of trying and eat you ourselves." They moved in, intent on devouring the two boys but a sudden cry tore through the room. _

"_No! Please! I'll…I'll do whatever you want! Just leave them alone!" The demons froze and turned back to the abused pink haired girl. They eyed her curiously then chuckled evilly. "Heh heh heh heh heh, truly you humans all but amuse me." He bent down and licked the girl's face, sparing not a single inch of flesh. "Fine, I'll let them go just this once. But If I ever see them again…" _

_Another leaking of demonic aura made the boys shiver again._

"_Now…GET OUT OF HERE!!!"_

_The two boys ran. Not once looking back, but vowing to return. They wouldn't lose her. Not ever. If they had to become more like demons to do so then they would. Nothing would stop them… They had been through way too much already to lose her to those monsters._

_And from then on, everything began to change._

_(Three years eight months ago)_

_Four months is more than enough to completely change a young human girl forced to become a sex toy for a trio of disgusting ogres. In her desire to keep the monsters from going after the two boys she performed everything ordered of her with enthusiasm not natural for one in her position. And at the age of eleven, almost twelve years old, her brain had proven to be a very advanced one. She learned fast, very fast. She had a memory far greater than normal and her adaptability was second to none. In two weeks she had learned how to please her captors anytime and every time they wished for it. In two months she learned to use her chakra to please them even more, not knowing that in doing so it was making her more powerful, and at the dawn of the forth month, she had mastered the art of pleasing anything, at any given moment, regardless of whether or not they were in the mood. She was a veritable sex goddess._

_Then… it happened, almost too fast and too suddenly for the ogres and their slave to react._

_The ceiling of the Ogre's lair exploded in a flurry of debris and dust…_

_The two boys had changed as well. They spent an entire month pondering on what to do, wallowing in their sorrow and their helplessness. They hadn't felt like this for a long time, but with confrontation with those ogres came a realization. They were nowhere near strong. Not in this world. They were barely above E class in terms of demonic strength. They were at the bottom of the ladder. Such a realization nearly broke them right then and there. They had spent many days crying and comforting each other, lost._

_But then, nearly three months into it, the blonde had a sudden thought. The ogres had told them straight up that because of their human nature, their very mental makeup, they could never get strong enough to take on more powerful demons. What did that mean? How do you rid yourself of your unconscious limitations placed on you at the very time you were conceived? What were the limitations? How do you identify them? He couldn't find an answer._

_However, the raven haired boy did, rather quickly. "They were talking about…our mentality. He said…we're too soft. We're not…demon enough in the head."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Not…demon enough?" _

"_If we want to get strong enough to save Sakura-Chan, we'll have to think like demons, act like demons. Be…demons."_

_With this revelation, everything changed. They knew what they had to do. What they needed to sacrifice in order to rescue their companion. They immersed themselves in their instincts. They gave in to their deepest desires. They completely surrendered themselves to their most basic and primal needs. All restrictions and limitations were removed from their mentalities in an instant. Barriers were obliterated so suddenly they became short of breath as their brains literally re wired themselves, changing them forever. And when it was done, the raven haired boy looked up, suddenly looking more at peace then he ever would of achieved still living like a human, his onyx eyes had transformed, blood red irises and three spinning tomes in each eye symbolized, in the purest of forms, his change. _

_And the blonde gave a grin full of hatred, bloodlust, determination, love, insecurity. Every emotion he had ever held back burst forth like a damn and filled him with…euphoria. He too looked up, eyes glowing with his chakra and he reached up toward the duel black moons in the sky. He liked this feeling._

"_I think," began the raven haired one. "That I like this feeling." _

_The blonde focused his attention on his companion, not at all fazed by the odd eyes staring back at him, and made a fist. "Yeah…"_

_Blue and orange chakra exploded off of them, stronger than before. "C'mon, we have little time to get stronger than those monsters. Let's get to it."_

_The raven haired boy smirked, his eyes spinning in anticipation._

_---_

_And thus this led up to that current time. As the dust settled a voice rang out. "Sorry, it took us a while to come back Saku-Chan." _

_The pink haired girl's eyes got wide._

"_But we had to do a few things before we could," finished a second voice. Then the dust cleared. The girl gasped, the Ogres snarled, and the two boys smirked. They…weren't that different looking, but their eyes, their eyes revealed to the girl their feelings. Everything was there for her to see and she couldn't help but gasp. _

_The ogres never stood a chance. They were butchered minutes after the boys arrived. And even as the blonde licked purple blood off of his lips, the girl rushed forward and grabbed both him and the raven haired boy in a hug, tears streaming from her eyes. The two boys hugged back, grabbing both the girl and each other in a loving embrace. "I-I thought I'd never see you again," she said through muffled sobs. The two boys felt their own tears beginning to spill out, restrictions they had about their feelings no longer there._

"_Don't worry Saku-Chan," said the blonde._

"_Nothing will ever separate us again," said the raven haired boy. The girl nodded, knowing that their statements were true. _

_Then, as one, they kissed. All three mashed their lips into each other. No restrictions, no hesitation. They belonged to each other, now and forever. That…was certain. _

_(Two years ago)_

"_I've heard a lot about you three," Said a female demon with bat-like wings and a pair of horns on her head. She was dressed in leather, revealing leather. She had a whip on her hip and a slim whip-like tail with a spade at the end. _

"_Strong, tenacious, oddly paired…attractive."_

_She licked her lips and swayed her hips. _

"_Mortal."_

_The three before her looked on, uninterested physically but their eyes revealed their…inner desires. She couldn't help but smirk. _

"_You've made quite a name for yourselves. Demons all over fear you, the rest want you in one way…" She licked her lips again. "Or another. My sisters have witnessed numerous memories while attempting to seduce you in your dreams. I must say I've never met anyone like you three." _

"_Why are you here?" asked the blonde as he crossed his arms."Are you another demon seeking our blood?"_

_The pink haired one giggled at the way the blonde asked that._

_The winged woman giggled as well. "Your blood? Heh I assure you that there is only one type of liquid I'm interested in getting from you three."_

"_Hehehe Wow you're really straight forward aren't you?" asked the pink haired girl as she began to walk forward. The demon showed no signs of the nervousness she suddenly felt. These three were…different, and despite the fact that they were budding teen humans, their exploits were known all over Makai. And most of them weren't very endearing. Still though, her interest in these three gave her the fortitude to hold strong as the girl circled around her, examining every inch of her._

"_A succubus? How odd."_

_The succubus noticeably tensed at that. Succubae did not approach people in the middle of the day while they were awake. Of course they'd find it odd that one would approach them. _

_The raven haired one spoke for the first time. "A succubus eh? I've…had a lot of experiences with your kind," he said, an evil smirk gracing his lips. She tensed even more. Numerous sisters had gone after that one in particular with the intents to feast on his dreams. Out of the three he was most attractive to them. There was just something about him. But…he was always waiting. Those eyes of his, the Sharingan gifted him with astounding mental arts, right down to the control of his own dreams. Many of her sisters had come back, traumatized and they always refused to say what he had done to them. And strangely enough, they always went back for more. _

"_Why are you really here?" asked the blonde. "I mean I know you're after us for your physical reasons but there's another reason. I can see it in your eyes."_

_She sighed. Of course they'd see that. It was her very intention that they see it._

"_I…have a request, a desire" she began. All three raised eyebrows._

_The blonde's eyebrow rose even further. "A desire you say? What do you want?"_

_All was quiet for a few seconds. Then the demon shocked all three of them when she dropped to her knees and bowed her head in the ultimate form of submissiveness. "Please make me yours. I will serve you three with all of my being and power. I will devote myself to you…forever."_

_If she was expecting anything, it sure wasn't for the pink haired girl to suddenly yank her back to her feet the mash her lips into hers, flooding her body with her chakra and causing pleasure to explode all over her. _

_The two boys laughed again. "You are not the only demon who has come asking this," said the raven haired one. The succubus merely moaned, literal putty in the pink haired girl's expert arms. "You'd be surprised, ever since we killed those disgusting ogres; females have come from all over, offering themselves to us. And males have tried countless times to make Saku-Chan theirs. What could you possibly give us that we can't already give each other?"_

_The succubus detached her mouth from the pink haired girl's and examined all three of them. They looked at each other with love openly and literally pouring out of their very pores. She found herself wondering what could she give them? What could she do if they already shared such a strong bond? But she did notice something. The lust the two boys looked at each other with was considerably less than when either of them looked at the girl. And even though this did nothing to the amount of love they held for each other, she knew that the two boys were quite limited in terms of physical pleasure, at least…she thought so. Either way, it gave her a bit of a backing._

"_Think about it. I know you all love each other equally, I can see it in your eyes, but I can also tell that your sex lives are quite limited as there is only one female in your group."_

"_So?" said the pink haired girl. "I can pleasure both of them equally and at the same time. It's no big deal."_

"_Yes but, do the two males get to have sex when you're not around?"_

_All three got quiet, making the succubus smirked a bit in triumph._

_And then the pink haired girl looked sheepish. "I…convinced them to…with each other…once."_

"_It didn't work out," said the raven haired one. "We experimented a lot actually before any of us actually had sex, observing various demon clan orgies taught us a lot. But, when Naruto and I had sex it was…weird. It was… awkward, and it was nowhere near as satisfying as it would have been with Saku-Chan."_

_The succubus giggled, the three looked almost…bashful. Heh if only her sisters could see this. _

"_So we destroyed the notion of having sex altogether unless it was with Saku-Chan," Both males approached the girl and began to grope her naked form. The pink haired girl moaned and gave a smile. "And I love it!"_

_The succubus sighed, a bit disappointed. _

"_But you do have an interesting point," said the blonde. "With more females we could always have sex anytime we wanted. And the variety is always a good thing." The pink haired girl nodded in agreement, much to the shock of the succubus. Most females would have freaked out at seemingly being dismissed like that but…_

"_There's no way you three are human."_

_All three laughed. _

"_We get that a lot too."_

_Then suddenly all three were on her, her leather clothing didn't stand a chance. And before she knew what was going on she was being assaulted. _

"_What's your name?" asked the raven haired one as he slid into the demon woman's opening. The succubus detached her mouth from the blonde's penis long enough to answer, "Ematsukaku," before a moan exploded from her courtesy of the pink haired girl's mouth and hands on her ample breasts and ass._

_The blonde smiled. "Well fine. Welcome to the group. Know that if you betray us you're dead."_

_The succubus nodded, "I'm yours forever, masters"_

_(Two months ago)_

_The four of them stood defiantly at the gigantic horned wolf that seemed to dance with the clouds and bathe in thunder._

"_**INSOLENT FOOLS!!!" **__it bellowed, shaking the ground with the intensity of its aura._

"_**DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE WROUGHT UPON YOURSELVES!?"**_

"_Do you?" replied the raven haired one. He was blindfolded, the red cloth covering his now sightless eyes, the product of a past battle and an evolution of his blood limit. _

"_You and your clan know not your boundaries. We were merely reminding you of what they were. Arrogant demon."_

"_**RRRRRRAAAGGGHHHHH!!! YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE WORMS! I AM A DEMON LORD! RULER OF THE MIGHTY THUNDERWOLF CLAN!!! A DEMON LORD STRONGER THAN ANYTHING YOU'LL EVER ENCOUNTER AGAIN!!! AND YOU DARE PRESUME TO THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME AS IF YOU ARE MY EQUAL!?"**_

"_Don't flatter yourself mongrel," said the blonde. He gripped the hilt of the white zanbatou strapped to his back. "You could be a Kami and we'd still be standing here before you."_

_The massive wolf growled. _

"_Know this Demon, the next wolf we see invading our territory again is going to end up in our stomachs. If that doesn't work we're coming directly for you."_

_Chakra exploded off of the three humans in a literal massive tower riddled with killing intent and power. It was a beautiful mix of blue, pink and black. The raven haired one's chakra had transformed when his eyes transcended the normal stage of the Sharingan._

_The power coming from the three humans was so great everything within a three mile radius ran away in terror. Ematsukaku was not affected in the least. She was theirs; their aura protected her, embraced her, and claimed her. She gave a smirk as the wolf tensed up._

"_And we WILL kill you, legendary demon lord or no. Keep that in mind Fenrir," said the raven haired boy._

_Then, as suddenly as their chakra had come, it was gone. The three turned and headed back towards their territory. Fenrir growled one more time then vanished in a swirl of clouds. _

"_You know this isn't the end right?" asked the succubus._

_The three smirked. "Oh, we know," said the blonde. "Demon lords are too arrogant to let something like this go. We'll be at war with the thunder wolf clan in no time."_

"_And then we can really test our strength," said the raven haired one._

"_Hehehehe I can't wait!" exclaimed the pink haired one._

_The succubus smirked. Becoming theirs was the right choice. She just knew it. Nothing could take them on. They had proven it time and time again. And she loved it so damn much. It turned her on every time she saw them display their incredible power. _

_The four of them entered a rather large mansion, one stolen from a weaker demon clan that had been arrogant enough to try and challenge them. Their bones now decorated the area. And the skull of the leader hung from a thick cord around the raven haired one's neck… _

"_C'mon let's have some fun," said the pink haired girl as she grabbed the three others and dragged them to the room._

(Now)

Life in the demon world affected the three greatly. With the limitations on their minds removed, nothing was out of reach for them. Individually it is said that they could take on a Biju of the four tailed level. Together it is rumored that they could even go toe to toe with a legendary nine tailed demon lord. No one really knows the true extent of their power except their succubus servant. Fenrir knew this. That's why he sent his best agent after her.

But not even he could have predicted what was in store for his pup, the three humans and the succubus…

---

Bloodshed and battle made up the entire atmosphere of the village known as the hidden leaf. Bodies littered the area all over and the destruction was on a wide scale. The agonized screams of those in the mists of battle rang out all over the city. A large stadium was the epicenter of the destruction where on one of the large booths, was a pair of powerful men glaring at each other. A purple barrier enshrouding them and preventing the others from assisting the older man wielding a large black and yellow Bo-staff.

"Kukukuku you really are quite amazing, Sarutobi Sensei. To think that you could prevent me from presenting you with…your gifts."

The older man, Sarutobi was panting in exhaustion. It had taken nearly everything he had in him to prevent that Jutsu from completing, and even as he stared at the nearly lifeless eyes of the three teens his opponent had sacrificed for that jutsu, he couldn't really find any sympathy for them. He knew that they'd be fighting against him if they weren't dying from complete chakra and life energy exhaustion. So he took his attention off of them in order to glare at the man in front of him.

"Give it up…Orochimaru. You have no more tricks up your sleeve. This battle you started is already near its end. You've lost."

The man, Orochimaru, chuckled darkly. "Truly Sensei you have grown senile in your old age." He started to do more hand signs. Ones… for another summoning technique. The old man gasped and rushed forward, intent on stopping his old student.

But it was too late.

"Kukukuku enjoy oblivion FOOL!" Orochimaru slammed his hand on the ground and smirked and chakra literally exploded from the point of contact. Shattering the barrier and throwing everyone too close to it away like toys.

His sadistic laughter seemed to echo all across the village as a huge gaping portal of pure darkness appeared above the village. The fighting ceased instantly as every was forced to cower at the sheer amout of killing intent radiating from the portal.

"That's right sensei," began the snake Sannin.

"I have a contract…with DEMONS!"

A massive paw shot out of the portal, followed quickly by a chest, then another paw, then a huge snout, head, hind legs and finally the tail. The people of Konoha could only watch in horror as a massive horned wolf emerged from the portal, its eyes wide and confused and its maw opening on its own, allowing the trapped figure of a winged woman to plummet from its mouth. The demon was apparently in the middle of a meal. Then three more figures shot out and materialized in front of the wolf, each one looking just as surprised as the wolf.

"Eh? What the fuck just happened?" asked the blonde as he looked around confused at his sudden change in environment.

"I don't know. But look." The raven haired one pointed to the downed form of the winged woman.

The pink haired female immediately rushed over and retrieved her.

"She's free."

Then all three suddenly focused all attention on the wolf, sadistic grins marring their faces.

"And you know what that means, right mongrel?" asked the blonde as the air around him began to stir.

The wolf took a fearful step back, its eyes darting around frantically, looking for an escape route.

But it was too late. The three new strangers crouched down and literally blew everyone away with chakra alone as it exploded off of them in a gigantic whirlwind of power.

"It means that you DIE!!"

And all through this, the third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato uttered stared in shock as a single phrase left his lips.

"They're…human."

Then, another fight began.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hmmm. I'm not satisfied with this chapter but it was necessary in order to explain a bit what was going on. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story is designed to test the very limits of one's imaginative toleration. Already I have managed to convince several people who have an extreme dislike for Yaoi to put that aside and read this, despite the obvious bit of yaoi going on between Naruto and Sasuke and the yuri between Sakura and…well, numerous females that will appear later. I actually feel a bit of pride, both for myself and for those who are willing to have an open mind. Though I think I did indeed scare off a couple people with the violence and the dirty details of Sakura's imprisonment with the ogres. It was bound to happen. I pull no punches when describing the scenes of the stories I write and I don't expect you to keep reading if the story creeps you out too much.**

**Now then. On to the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two**

**Return to Konoha**

The next six seconds were a haze of blood and gore to everyone currently within the village hidden in the leaves. The slaughter happened so fast people were still catching up to it all and numerous others were gaping in horror and shock. The Thunderwolf demon, (Sarutobi had heard the blonde boy name it as part of that clan,) didn't stand a ghost of a chance. And he knew it too, this explaining its fearful step back right before the three humans attacked. But what he couldn't get over was the staggering amount of power the three humans had. And he couldn't get over their…brutality.

Sarutobi is a man that has seen many different forms of death and murder but this…this was…insane.

The pink haired girl struck first. She moved so fast she created a sonic boom, right at the wolf and punched. It was a strike that sent a shock wave through the entire village, proving to everyone the massive amount of physical power she possessed alone. But it didn't end there. She gave a half manic half aroused smile as her arm sunk all the way up to the shoulder into the demon's chest before she planted both feet firmly and yanked back with a loud heave.

The demon's absolutely terrifying scream of the purest agony could be justified, as with the girl's arm, came its sternum and the front half of its entire rib cage. Numerous people lost their lunch right then and there when the demon's innards, no longer being held in by anything, spilled out like a river and drenched everything around it in blood. The demon reared back onto its hind legs due to the power of the girl's punch.

And that's when the blond attacked. He leapt up, swung his arm and laughed as the chain that was covering his arm uncoiled and shot out, wrapping around the wolf's neck and tightening like a boa constrictor. And as he landed amidst the corpses of several Suna, Oto and Konoha shinobi in the stadium he yanked on the chain, pulling the demon down to him where it slammed on its back with a sickening squelchy smack and splattered the arena walls and the blonde with more blood.

Then the raven haired one leapt down and smirked and he landed on the demon's spire-like horn. "I'll be taking this," he said a second before he slammed his foot down, snapping the horn off at the base of the skull and reveling in the horrified scream and the sudden onslaught of electricity that engulfed the entire arena. Everyone had watched in shock and anticipation as the resulting dust began to clear. Life around them had suddenly became surreal, everything slowed down to a crawl. And finally after nearly two minutes there was one last gurgling scream from the demon then a series sickening snaps and tears effectively cutting off the demon's cries forever.

Then the dust cleared.

"H-Holy…shit," was the only thing that was said and it came from the red head female bodyguard of Orochimaru. But one can safely assume that everyone else was thinking the exact same thing.

The reason was for the absolute destruction that met everyone's eyes when the dust cleared.

There was nothing left of the wolf anymore save for its severed head. Blood, and meat was everywhere, as if an explosion tore it apart from the inside. The three humans were drenched head to toe in blood and gore grinning widely and happily. The raven haired one held the demon's massive heart on his shoulder. The organ was still beating and the pink haired girl held the horn, still pulsing with electricity.

"Hah! Weakling!" exclaimed the blonde as he smirked down at the head.

"Tell Fenrir to send someone stronger!" he exclaimed as he lifted the head onto his own shoulder.

"Try and kidnap Ema-Chan from us will he? Hah it's really war now! This fool's skull's gonna make a nice decoration."

The pink haired girl giggled while the raven haired one nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go get Ema-Chan and go home."

The other two nodded in agreement and leapt back up to where Sarutobi, Orochimaru and the sound four were still frozen in shock. The three noticed none of them as they headed right to the downed Succubus, trailing blood, meat chunks and the smell of death along with them as they approached her.

And it was only then, ten feet away, did they notice the shocked Hokage, gaping at them. The three immediately tensed up, Horn, Heart and head dropping to the ground as the three prepared to take out the fool daring to be anywhere near their Succubus.

"Wait! Wait! I mean no harm!" exclaimed the old man hurriedly as the three prepared to rip him limb from limb. His exclamation was ignored and he found himself pinned to the wall by his neck a second later by the blonde.

"Get Ema-Chan!" he exclaimed to the other two who nodded and made a move to grab the winged woman. They suddenly froze again as several ANBU appeared in front of them, one of them grabbing Ematsukaku and holding a kunai to her neck.

"Release Hokage-Sama and we will release your companion!" he exclaimed.

"NO! WAIT YOU FOOL! RELEASE HER!" shouted Sarutobi with wide eyes.

But it was too late. Before the ANBU could even take another breath his head was violently ripped off by the pink haired girl.

Sarutobi tried to get another word out but he was slammed hard into the ground by the blonde who glared into his eyes with deep blue orbs filled with anger and bloodlust.

"Well," he began. "I've never seen demons like you guys before. Heh must be a weaker clan trying to make a name for yourselves."

He lifted the battered Hokage and forced him to watch as even more ANBU attempted to slay his companions. And were systematically ripped apart like toys, covering the area with even more blood and guts.

The blonde smirked and licked the blood from his own lips, basking in the taste that danced over his tongue.

"But I assure you. The rumors spoken of us are true!"

The raven haired one's left had jammed into the chest of yet another ANBU and ripped out his heart. Then he tore it in half, ate one half in a single bite and gave the other half to the pink haired one who smiled lovingly, planted an intimate kiss on his lips and ingested the torn organ. Sarutobi felt like puking, but his absolute need to stop this bloodshed overrode that. He had to get his ANBU to stop attacking before they got the entire village wiped out! So he used all the energy he had left in him and tore the blonde's hand away from his neck.

"ALL ANBU!!! STAND THE FUCK DOWN NOW!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The intensity of his yell caused even the two attacking teens to freeze and turn to look in surprise at the old man.

The pink haired girl held a severed arm. It looked like she was in mid swing when the call rang out.

Sarutobi took a few deep breaths and dropped to his knees. "There's been…a (Huff) mis…understanding," he gasped out, causing all three teens to raise eyebrows.

They were still suspicious but they didn't continue ripping apart his ninja either which was at least, some bit of progress.

"Eh? A misunderstanding?" asked the blonde.

---

During all of this, Orochimaru had watched with a mix of fascination, shock and excitement. Of all the things he expected to summon using the demonic portal summoning Jutsu it sure the hell wasn't three of the most absurdly powerful humans he had ever seen in his life.

They looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old. Each one of them was so different in their own way, yet identical in others. Each one of them had absurdly long hair and only the girl's was in any form of attempt at keeping it contained. It was in a ponytail, bound by what looked to be some poor creature's spine. She wore nothing. None of them did. They were stark naked, and they ignored the weather like they hadn't ever worn clothing before in their lives. Though, strangely, the blood covering them suited them perfectly. If he were more perverted he would have had a nosebleed. The girl was the perfect definition of beauty. Her shining emerald eyes shined with a childish playfulness, a large amount of lust and a desire for blood that was just as high. Her eyes also revealed to him her thirst for knowledge. He couldn't gather what had sparked that. Probably for the habit of learning everything they could about the world they lived in if they were to survive. He didn't know. All he knew that that this girl was extremely intelligent.

The blonde's hair was a mess of long spikes that went down to his lower legs and around his arm was a mass of chains that connected at the end to the handle of a large harpoon like white zanbatou strapped to his back. It was a weapon obviously designed for ripping out the innards of his enemies or slaying a large group. He was of above average build. Every one of his muscles were very defined but not overly huge either. It was a perfectly balanced body designed for both power and speed. It was the same for the raven haired one. He had no weapons. And the only things he wore were a crimson cloth the wrapped around his head and over his eyes and a necklace that consisted of leather sinew cord and the skull of a goblin like creature. He was blind. Odd since the boy could obviously move around like he wasn't. Orochimaru found himself wondering what had happened to the boy to make him go blind but he didn't pay it much mind. All he knew was that these three…were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

But they were also the most dangerous.

Not much is capable of shocking a ninja of his knowledge and power. He very well expected a demon of massive power to emerge from that portal. But to get three humans, brats no less was simply unfathomable! He and his sound four could find no words for what they had witnessed, the ease at which these three slaughtered their enemies. They would be an amazing addition to his ranks, but he knew right away that these three were too unruly for him to handle. And they were each much stronger than he as well.

He chuckled evilly to himself as those foolish ANBU tried to hold their companion hostage and got decimated as a result.

"_Kukukukuku let the old fossil deal with those three,"_ he had thought as he made a silent getaway. He'd kill Sarutobi another day. Until then he had studying to do.

The redhead girl gave one last glance over her shoulder at the three before she followed. It took everything she had not to blush. "Fuck, those three were hot," she muttered. Luckily her teammates didn't hear her. Otherwise she'd have to kill them.

Back with Sarutobi, the ANBU had moved away from the three and left the unconscious succubus alone so that her companions could retrieve her. When they did the blonde looked back at the Hokage, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Okay," he began. "Who are you? What clan are you from and why the fuck do you attack us one second then help us the next?" The raven haired one and the pink haired one strode up to either side of the blonde and looked down at him as well and the old man seemed to notice for the first time that all three of them were naked and covered in blood.

He cleared his throat to banish the thoughts that were surfacing about the girl.

"Ahem. Yes, well…" he didn't know where to begin. What was he to say? What were the right words?

"Hey wait a minute," began the raven haired one suddenly. He was leaning forward slightly and Sarutobi could tell that the boy's eyes were narrowed behind the cloth. "You're not…demons."

"What?" asked the blonde. He leaned forward, uncomfortably close to the Hokage. Their noses were literally touching. "Hmmm," he said as he stared into the old man's eyes so intensely the old man felt like he was being looked right through like glass. The blonde closed his eyes and too the shock of the ninja present, took a huge sniff of Hokage's hair. Numerous people began to sputter indignantly but the blonde ignored it all. His eyes were wide and his mouth body tensing up again. He grabbed the Hokage's shoulders and ran his hands down his chest, leaving a bloody smear the entire way. Though that's not what the Hokage, or his ninja were focused on.

"H-He's feeling him up!" exclaimed one of ANBU who had been smart enough to back off as soon as that fool who tried to hold the Succubus hostage got his head ripped off, but before the hands got anywhere close to the southern regions, the blonde backed up and looked at his hands in shock.

"You're…like us." He said. It was so quiet the Hokage barely caught it, but when he did he felt himself relax a bit.

"Yes," he began as she got back to his feet.

"We're like you. We're human."

All three gasped in shock. "H-Human!? But how!?" exclaimed the girl. It was the first time her face had taken on an expression other than childish demonic glee. Sarutobi took a few seconds to regain some of his bearings. He examined the three before him. The raven haired one was holding the unconscious succubus bridal style, the blonde was looking around, his eyes for the first time finally seeing more of his own species and not just another clan of demons, and the pink haired one started smiling again. They all did in fact. It looked disturbing on their blood covered faces. But for some reason it made the Hokage give a tiny smile too. He couldn't really place it but they were so familiar. He knows that he's seen them before.

"Come," he chanced as he looked around. Oto and Suna forces were gone. The invasion had failed utterly and whoever was left before Orochimaru's little stunt, weren't for very long afterwards, after seeing the three teens deal with that demon so effectively. "If you promise not to kill anymore of my ninja, I'll explain what I can to you."

"Hee hee alright!" exclaimed the girl with a little bounce. The Hokage tried desperately to keep his eyes trained on her face and not her jiggling chest. The same could not be said about most of the other ninja present. It made him sigh.

The blonde nodded with a smile as well and the raven haired one simply smirked as he stroked the succubus's hair.

"Oh," began the blonde suddenly. "We never got your name, what's your name old man?"

The Hokage gave a slight bow. "Sarutobi is the name. I'm the third Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves."

"Cool! I'm Naruto!" exclaimed the blonde. "I'm Sasuke," said the raven haired boy. "Hee hee and I'm Sakura! And the sexy Succubus is Ematsukaku."

Sarutobi merely smiled again and said, "It's nice to meet you."

The three gave smiles and started looking around again.

"Wow. So you guys are really human huh? I never thought more of us existed."

The two boys nodded in agreement, shocking the Hokage a bit. _They never knew others existed!? How long have they been in that world!?"_

The girl looked around with a wide excited smile. "I can't wait to get to know you all!" she exclaimed. Several ANBU shuddered while others just nodded in a stupid daze, still staring at her naked form. It was the same for the females who were looking at the two boys.

Sarutobi nodded, considerably more relaxed at that point and turned towards the Hokage Tower. "Follow me if you will," he suggested politely. The three teens nodded and followed after the old man.

the raven haired one continued to look around the village, It was so different than what he was used to, this bright sky. He could feel the heat from the sun. He pitied Naru-Kun and Saku-Chan whose eyes were fully functional.

"Hey hold up." Sarutobi, Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw Naruto swiftly heading back towards the roof where three coffins were resting.

"_What's he doing?" _

The blonde grinned and crouched down and pulled someone who was mostly covered in dirt and ash.

It was a Kunoichi. The female member of the genin squad from Oto that Orochimaru had sacrificed for his attempted resurrection Jutsu. She was alive, barely. Her breathing was delayed and extremely shallow. Naruto didn't seem to notice any of this.

"She's cute," said Sakura with an approving nod. Sasuke simply turned his head in Naruto's direction but then added, "She's about to die."

"Not today," countered Naruto with a grin. Sarutobi looked like he wanted to say something but held it in. He had no idea how…stable these three were. Saying the wrong thing might set them off. The blonde handed the unconscious sound Kunoichi to Sakura before grinning and picking up the severed head of Fenrir's pup. "Can't forget this either." He said. Sarutobi eyed the head for five seconds. Even without the body the thing was huge.

"Why don't we come back for those?" he suggested as he pointed to the heart and the horn as well. "They won't fit in my office."

"Sure," said Naruto as he carelessly dropped the head. Sarutobi wondered how it was possible that these three were so…innocent yet twisted at the same time. They way they acted, like curious children filled to the brim with excitement. But at the same time, they had no inhibitions about, well…any of their actions. Whatever they wanted, they took. He could already tell by the way Sakura was smiling down at the Oto Kunoichi that they had claimed her as theirs. Trying to take her now would be cataclysmic.

"Heh demon raised indeed," he muttered as he led the three teens towards the office. First thing's first. He had to get these three cleaned and clothed. He wasn't sure how much more nudity he could take."

The three teens followed after the Hokage, leaving the ANBU to scatter and spread the word.

Soon the entire village and a good portion of the elemental nations would know of these three…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Short. I know. It had to be. But don't worry it won't happen often. Anyway what'd you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three.**

**Welcome to Konoha**

Upon entering the office of the Hokage tower, Sarutobi promptly collapsed into his chair, relishing in the comfort the fabric brought. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just continued to stare at him with smiles of anticipation of their faces, eager to know more about this world.

Sasuke gently placed Ematsukaku in a chair with a loving smile and a kiss to the forehead, making sure that her wings weren't bent uncomfortably or wrongly. Sakura did the same with the Oto Kunoichi, not at all caring about the fact that as she bent over she gave the old man a clear view of her perfect ass.

Sarutobi turned away and focused his thoughts on other things until the girl was done situating the Oto Kunoichi. Finally after an agonizing thirty seconds, Sakura righted herself and turned to face the Hokage again. Her hands were clutched behind her much like a shy schoolgirl but the gleam in her eyes shattered that image in an instant, that, and the blood.

"Okay," began the Hokage after a few more seconds.

"I think it would be best if you can tell me just how long you've been living in the demon world."

The three exchanged questioning glances and Sarutobi found his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Uh," began the blonde. "Do you two remember?" he asked.

"Nuh uh," said Sakura, shaking her head. "It's been so long and…well we had more important things to worry about I think."

Sasuke nodded. "I want to say we've been there our whole lives but I doubt we would have survived if we were born there." Naruto nodded. "Hey! I know! Maybe we were born in this realm but somehow ended up over there." "Hey yeah! That's perfect Naru-Kun!" exclaimed Sakura with a wide grin.

The Hokage just eyed them as they talked.

"So…you don't remember." He shivered as he thought of what atrocities could have forced them to forget their own home. The three looked a bit sheepish. Sarutobi chuckled despite himself and waved it off. "That's alright. It's perfectly understandable." He eyed them for a second as he tried to think of another question. It was then that he realized once again just how…familiar they looked, especially the blonde. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He tried another question, one that was designed to help him realize why they looked so familiar.

"Do you have any family names? A second name used to describe a family or a clan you might have belonged to."

Once again the three gave sheepish looks. "We don't remember that either but I know we used to have seconds names."

Sarutobi sighed and tried again.

"Do you…have any special abilities? Any bloodlines that might link you to your original homes in this realm."

The three looked on for the longest time until finally Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"What's a bloodline limit?"

Sarutobi felt the sweat drop on the back of his head get a little larger.

"Hmm how do I explain this?" he began as he rubbed his chin. The three focused their attention on him. Even Sasuke which was extremely creepy due to the cloth covering his non-seeing eyes…or could he see? The Hokage wasn't really sure.

"A bloodline limit is a…special ability. It's a genetic gift unique to you and your blood family. Like a special set of techniques or a bodily function. Are you following me?"

Surprisingly enough it was Naruto who got it first. "Ah! I know whatcha mean." He then looked at the raven haired young man and gave a smile while grabbing his hand. "Sasu-kun had something like that going on with his eyes a while back. Can't remember what we use to call it but I do know that it was very strong with illusions and looks cool. I know the demons feared it…well the weaker ones did."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"However as we grew stronger, so too did my eyes," began Sasuke as he began to reach up, his intentions obviously clear. Naruto and Sakura looked both excited and shocked at Sasuke's actions but didn't say anything on it.

"They grew…too strong."

His fingers were on the cloth now but no longer moving, as if he was having a mental battle on whether or not he should remove it. Finally after a light squeeze of his hand from Naruto and gentle kiss from Sakura, he sighed and pulled the crimson band off in one smooth motion.

What Hiruzen Sarutobi saw nearly made him collapse with a heart attack…

---

In another part of Konoha, nine teens were gathered in a meeting. Excited yet guarded talk reverberated throughout the training grounds. The subject of course was the invasion that had happened not even two hours ago. All of them looked a bit ragged but it was only natural. They hadn't really had time to clean themselves up. The village hadn't really suffered too much damage though. Seeing a massive wolf demon torn apart like nothing has a rather negative effect on the people who are fighting alongside it.

But then even that wasn't the main subject of the conversation of the nine. No, they were more focused on the rumors of the three who had been summoned from the demon world by Orochimaru.

There were tales of power unrivaled and brutality no normal human should even be able to comprehend. There was also talk of their incredibly good looks, of child-like curiosity and a complete disregard for modesty. The rumors were far and numerous, everyone both excited and terrified at what they had witnessed.

None of the nine had gotten good look at the area where the wolf was getting killed. They had been far too busy guiding civilians to the hideouts located throughout the village. But they did catch a glimpse of the aftermath. None of them could honestly say that they weren't both horrified and excited at the same time. They wanted to meet these three supposed demon slayers.

"We will get our chance," said a pale-eyed young man of around seventeen. "I heard that Hokage-Sama has taken them to the tower to…discuss with them their reasons for living in the demon world."

"Jeez I didn't even know a demon world existed until today," exclaimed a young man with red triangle marks on his cheeks. He was rested up against a huge white dog.

"I know right?" began a girl with pale blonde hair and dressed in purple. "All of this stuff just popping up out of nowhere. Demons, crazy ninjas and people being summoned via demon portal. It's so freaking…crazy!"

There were a couple of laughs and a quiet, "Troublesome"

"And did you SEE the remains of that wolf at the arena? It's like it fell into a giant blender!"

"Heh, serves the fool right. From what I heard, it had a companion of the three, hostage in its mouth, the coward."

There were some nods of agreement.

"Well anyway I really look forward to meeting them. Maybe they could give us some pointers eh?" asked a brown haired bun girl.

The rest nodded. Later, others would learn of the intentions of the Konoha nine Genin, and wonder what the hell was wrong with them.

---

Shock couldn't even begin to describe what Sarutobi was feeling as he gazed into the cataract laden dead eyes of Sasuke. The old man couldn't even form words for an entire minute as his brain finally processed what he was seeing and as a result, pieced together the puzzle that was the identity of the three. And finally after what seemed like an hour, the Hokage muttered one word.

"S-Sharingan…"

The Hokage knew instantly what it was as soon as it had been unveiled, even if it looked extremely different than any Sharingan he had ever seen. The definite clues were there. Sasuke's eyes, though extremely faded and dull, resembled a drawn picture of an atom, his pupils sat right in the center just as the nucleus would and the resulting star shape of the atom-like pattern spun slowly and uselessly. And he imagined that at their full health they would have been very captivating and beautiful. Sasuke stared for a few seconds, his blank eyes seeming to look past the Hokage before he sighed and retied the cloth over his eyes.

"At one time I was able to use fire so black and hot it would burn for seven days regardless of where it was located and I was also able to pull my victims into an extremely powerful illusion and literally break their minds. It was…quite fun."

Sakura giggled and Naruto smirked.

"But now…I'm blind. None of us knew that using those powers so much would do this to me." Sasuke sounded…regretful, causing Naruto and Sakura to give him a hug. Sarutobi was still shocked.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "An…Uchiha…but that means… But…who are you? Uchiha…Sasuke…so familiar!"

Sarutobi looked back at the three teens…and promptly gasped as blood exploded from his nose.

"S-STOP THAT!" he exclaimed.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had seemingly grown disinterested while Sarutobi was muttering to himself and took it upon themselves to try and awaken their succubus. However the way they went about doing it was rather…

"Eh? Oh you're back!" exclaimed Naruto as he slowly and purposely removed his fingers from Ematsukaku's snatch, causing her to moan rather loudly.

"You kinda zoned out there for a moment. Thought we lost ya!" said Sakura whose mouth had been all over the demon's breasts a second before. The saliva gleamed in the slowly setting sunlight along with the blood that hadn't quite dried off yet. Her left hand was clasped on Sasuke's penis, still pumping, uncaring of whoever might have been watching. Sasuke himself was slowly stroking Ematsukaku's horns and licking the tips of her pointy ears. It was working. The succubus's eyes slowly opened and she fully immersed herself in her pleasure. But the old human's exclamation caused all four of them to snap out of it.

She listened as her masters conversed with the old man and couldn't help but feel amused. This human was so different than what she expected. He was so easily flustered! It was adorable to her. She wondered if the rest were like him. She had a feeling that yes they were. It made her giggle.

Sarutobi had taken the last thirty seconds to recompose himself and to make sure the three were not touching each other in any way. Afterwards he took a few more seconds to examine the three of them again, "Hmm. So you're an Uchiha. I guess it's only natural that I give you your property."

Sasuke instantly brightened. "I have property here? Cool!" Naruto smiled as well. "That mean's that you're from here!"

Sarutobi smiled. "I think all three of you are." All three of then began to grin like children. But even with those incredibly adorable looks they still looked like a bunch of morbid bloodsuckers.

"Perhaps you four would like a bath? And perhaps some clothing? I don't think the way you look now will be very well received in the village."

Naruto looked himself up and down. "Huh? Why not?"

Sarutobi could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

"Kakashi!" he suddenly bellowed. A second later a man with gravity defying silver hair appeared, causing Sakura to say, "Oh wow! That was amazing!"

"What is it you require Hokage-Sam WOAH!"

Three humans and their succubus grinned at him while the Hokage just chuckled and made sure to keep his eyes away from the three.

"Kakashi these four are rather…new to this village. I want you to take them to the bath houses then to the nearest tailor. After that you are free to give them a tour or guide them to the Uchiha grounds."

Kakashi had lost Sarutobi at "Rather new," when his attention focused on Ematsukaku. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open behind him mask. He couldn't help but stare at her as he muttered. "It's…a succubus."

Naruto laughed out right as he appeared in front of Kakashi nose to nose with him and grinning.

"Yeah she's pretty huh?" he asked. Kakashi jumped back. Naruto was WAY too close to him for comfort.

"Uh…yeah I guess."

"Hee hee,"

Sakura sashayed up to the succubus and grabbed a hold of her neck and wrapped one leg around her waist in a suggestive hug, her tongue gliding slowly over her lips.

"GAH! QUIT THAT!" exclaimed Sarutobi. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just laughed. Kakashi who was rather desensitized to acts such as this only had a slight nosebleed that stayed hidden by his mask.

"Come with me if you please," he said as he turned an exited the Office.

Sasuke, Naruto and Ematsukaku shrugged and followed while Sakura gave a wink to the old man.

"Bye Saru!" she said as she skipped out. Once they were gone Sarutobi collapsed into his chair, he gave a glance to his icha icha and sighed. "I'm not even affected by you anymore," he mumbled in sadness.

"Damn kids."

His attention was suddenly caught by the Oto Kunoichi whom they had seemingly forgotten about as she let out a pained moan. He sighed as he got to his feet again. He'd take her to get looked over at the Hospital. Then he'd deliver her to the four at the Uchiha grounds.

----

Walking through the village with three naked teens and a succubus trailing behind you is probably not the best way to improve your rep among a village who already see you as a massive pervert. However it helps that word had spread around the village about these particular three so Kakashi was not linched on sight when he walked by the numerous people with Naruto, Sasuke, Ematsukaku and Sakura following, excitably asking him what this was or what that did or what was the purpose behind this and that.

When they got to the bath houses the four of them immediately jumped into the first section, unfortunately it was the woman's section and as the four of them crashed into the water with excited yells the two women who were already in there did the only thing they could do. They screamed and ran, shouting something about perverts.

"Hey what's a pervert?" Naruto had asked as the water washed the gore off of his body. Kakashi merely shrugged."Beats me," he said while still reading his pervert book. "Now hurry up and get cleaned up. We still have to get clothing for you." The blonde shrugged and continued to wash himself.

Thirty minutes and several attempted sex scenes later the four were once again following Kakashi through the village towards the market section of the village. People were still openly staring at the four from Makai. Sakura loved the attention and would wave excitedly to everyone she could. Naruto was caught literally damn near seducing someone's wife…and almost killed the ninja when he appeared and tried to confront him. Sasuke ignored the looks, or seemed to as his blind eyes could not see anyone and Ematsukaku stayed close to her masters as she could see the downright hostile looks some of the people were giving her.

Kakashi himself was lost in thought. His mind was on overdrive as he subtly examined his four charges. When he had first seen the two boys he was shocked. The blonde looked so much like his sensei it was scary and the raven haired one was nearly a spitting image of Uchiha Fugaku. Just who were they?

They arrived at the tailor without much incident but it was there that the copy nin met a huge roadblock.

"Uh…no," said Naruto as he held a pair of pants up with one hand.

"What's the point of this?" asked Sakura. "These…clothes things do nothing but hide you."

"That's the point. It's considered indecent to stroll around naked," said Kakashi.

"Are you sure we're really of the same species?" asked Sasuke with distain as he held his own pair of pants. "To be so ashamed that you must hide your bodies is…rather sad and not how I would have pictured fellow humans to be."

"Well humans also weren't raised in Maki," said Kakashi.

"On top of that they cut off mobility! I can tell just by looking at some of these things that I won't be able to move as well as I would without…wearing them."

Kakashi sighed. "There are clothes designed to not restrict mobility you know."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gave him blank looks. Kakashi stared back. Finally Ematsukaku spoke.

"Well um masters perhaps we should wear something? You remember that we're no longer in the demon world and humans here apparently are…shy." She giggled. It was a giggle that made Kakashi feel insecure.

"Besides," she continued as she ran her hands up and down her own voluptuous body, pausing long enough to lightly pinch her nipples and moan a bit. "When I first came to you three I wore clothing. And Even though you probably don't remember, my clothing accentuated my body VARY nicely."

The three seemed unconvinced but after a long two minutes they sighed as one.

"Fine." They said. Kakashi too relaxed, knowing that these three were extremely powerful had had demon like mindsets. He was worried the whole time that he might say the wrong thing and end up gutted as a result. They were…far too unpredictable. Sure they acted like curious children but he had no idea how long that would last or if they were even really like that as opposed to just faking. However no one could tell he felt that way as he just turned to the tailor and said in a cheery voice.

"Okay, make them look nice will ya?"

The tailor who had been staring blankly at the naked forms before him took a second to snap out of it.

"R-right, I-I'll get right on that," he stammered, blush marring his face. Sakura giggled at him.

"I'll wait outside," said Kakashi.

As the copy nin read his book leaned up against the pole of the tailoring shop he listened to et commotion inside and couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. There were several cries of, "H-hey! That is not appropriate behavior!"

"N-no stop that! That doesn't go there! Haven't you ever worn clothing before!?"

There were several crashes and a few more cries before everything seemed to calm down.

A few seconds later the tailor came out, looking both enraged and horribly embarrassed.

"You are never to leave them alone with me again!" he exclaimed before stomping off.

A second later Ematsukaku emerged grinning mischievously. "Oh you humans are so amusingly shy!" she said with a laugh.

Kakashi took one look at her and nearly died of blood loss. If she looked sexy without any clothing on then what the hell was the definition used to describe what she looked like now?

A black corset hugged her figure nicely, exposing her midriff and coving only a part of her breasts, He suspected that it only went to just above the nipple.

And on her legs was a pair of tight leather pants and a studded belt that served no purpose. Her wings were folded over her shoulders like a cloak and her lips coated in blood red lipstick…or was it actual blood? He couldn't tell and he didn't want to know.

The succubus seemed amused by Kakashi's reaction and ran her finger along his jaw line.

"Like what you see?" she said.

Kakashi opted to separate himself from her, lest he end up on the wrong end of Naruto's sword, not knowing that the three humans rather enjoyed watching their succubus as she seduced her prey, sometimes even going as far as to engage in their own sexual acts while she did so.

"Man I still don't see the point of this," said Sakura as she emerged next.

It was at this point that Kakashi quickly realized that while they had agreed to wear clothing, they were going to wear as little as possible.

The fact that Sakura emerged, wearing nothing but a tight red miniskirt that covered maybe three inches to just below her ass attested to this sudden realization.

"I can't MOVE!" She exclaimed as she fidgeted with her…clothing. Kakashi, fighting another nosebleed sighed and led her back inside. Looks like he was going to have to assist them after all.

"Perhaps I can help with your dilemma. First of all the skirt is far to small for you. Might I suggest something more practical? Fishnet perhaps?," he said. Sakura smiled happily at him and allowed herself to be led but still looked a bit confused.

"What's fishnet?" she asked with her head cutely tipped to the side.

Kakashi hid his sigh as he silently cursed the old man for slapping this task down upon his shoulders.

Today…was going to be a VERY long day.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hmm. I know I said I'd update The Maelstrom and Tha Guardian every time I update this but I feel so bad at making you all wait for so long that I couldn't bear to keep this for you so here it is. This is my vow. I WILL get back on the updating game. I PROMISE. With ALL my stories. **

**Anyway tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back. My Warcraft writing craze has dulled down enough to where I can focus back on my other fics. Fics such as this one.**

**So here goes.**

**Enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter three**

**Settle in.**

It was later that evening by the time Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had fully grasped the concept of decent clothing, and although they made it a point to complain about it almost constantly, Kakashi was glad to know that they were at least clothed. So was the rest of the village as well…for the most part. Some of the perverted stares they received, especially in Sakura's case hadn't lessened even with the addition to clothing but since it wasn't bothering the four from Maki, it wasn't bothering Kakashi either.

Sakura was the most difficult to dress actually. It seemed even going most of her life without clothing had done nothing to diminish the natural pickiness all girls her age seemed to possess. But she eventually settled for a Fishnet shirt over her upper body and a red bikini-like braw, along with a black leather Skirt and a pair of knee high boots. He was actually surprised she chose to wear that much.

Sasuke went with a pair if kimono style festive red pants and nothing else, save for a bamboo hat that Naruto said, looked cool. His blindfolded eyes and imp skull necklace made him look even more mysterious as numerous women had stated while thinking no one was hearing them.

Naruto went with a pair of snow white leather slacks, large mostly metal civilian combat boots and a piece of cloth that fell over his chest and back in the shape of a V. with a white vest over that. His sword was still strapped to his back and he had also gotten a tie for his hair, putting it up into a ponytail like Sakura's only his was wilder.

After everything had been paid for, Kakashi opted to give them a tour of the village itself, pointing out to them everything of importance, like the memorial stone.

However Naruto had a question about this.

"What is the point of this?"

Kakashi had tried to explain, telling them that it was things like this that helped people move on and to also help remember the things those people had done while alive. When they still didn't seem to get it he asked them, "If one of your precious people were to die would you always make sure to remember them?"

The looks of realization he got made him grin. Perhaps he was getting them to connect with their human sides.

That thought was completely destroyed when they embraced and proceeded to make out, proclaiming that they were never going to leave each other. Their clothing was already half way off by the time he had recovered from the indignation and separated them.

He still didn't like the way the Succubus giggled at him but it was something he could live with.

Eating hadn't been nearly as human as he'd thought it'd be either. He took them to a barbeque spot and watched in morbid fascination as they tore into the meat…raw, and licked the blood off of each other. And trying to get them to wait for eth meat to cook was next to impossible. He was aware of numerous other villagers staring and whispering to each other.

Oh and let's not forget the gasps of disgust and horror when Sakura pulled a severed human arm out of who knows where and bit into that as well.

She had only gotten one bite out before Kakashi snatched it, threw it outside and burned it to ashes with a katon jutsu.

"H-hey! I was saving that!" yelled the pink haired girl indignantly as she eyed the smoking ash with indignant sadness.

"Eating other humans is NOT allowed." It was a statement that came out harsher than he felt.

"Huh? Why not? The guy was dead. He wasn't going to need it anymore. Besides that was a perfectly good chunk of meat! You guys really just waste it like that?" asked Naruto with horror, the mere thought of wasting any amount of food a concept he just could not gasp.

"We bury our dead comrades. We do not eat them." Kakashi was still trying to maintain his cool. Even he was affected by what he had just seen.

"The dead have only one use and that's to keep the living sustained and full." Sasuke said this sagely, like it was a fact of life. Emma, Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"And that was delicious meat! You're telling me you really throw that away!? You're nuts!"

Kakashi sighed. "Just don't eat anymore human flesh. It's…not right."

They scoffed as one, Sakura muttering something about stupid people burning her arm.

After that Kakashi had taken them to the training grounds. There were no ninja training at the moment but they had become fascinated when he told them what the grounds were used for. They eagerly asked if they could train here as well, excited about meeting more Humans and learning about them. Kakashi saw no reason to say no, like saying no would have stopped them anyway. Still he was rather pleased by their huge child-like grins.

When faced with the Hokage monument they gave it disinterested looks, saying those who would dare have their faces carved on a mountain so they could look down on everyone else deserved to die for their inflated arrogance. When Kakashi told them they were dead, they nearly said, "Good," rather harshly.

They refused to listen to him as he tried to explain that it wasn't the Hokages who requested their faces put there and he eventually gave up with a frustrated sigh.

A trip into the forest proved to be a mistake for several reasons.

"Mmm! This is good!" exclaimed Sakura, once again gnawing on a piece of raw flesh. This time it was the leg of a Dog, most likely a slain Inuzuka companion. She bit through everything, ignoring the fur, the skin and bone and ingested it all indiscriminately. Sasuke was wiping blood off of trees and licking it off of his fingers and Naruto was…where was Naruto?

"Oh! Ah! Oh yes!!!"

He found him and Emma, up in a tree on a thick branch, having sex. The succubus was bouncing up and down on the blonde with reckless abandon, the sounds of flesh slapping together echoing through the area. He quickly left the area. Even he dared not try and stop them. However when he arrived back where Sakura and Sasuke were supposed to be he found that only Sakura was there, still eating the dog leg with a content smile. He noted with a bit of amusement, even if what she was doing was still wrong on a lot of levels, that she hugged the limb to her greedily and glared at him with a pouty lip and puffy cheeks as he passed her by, relaxing only when she was sure he wasn't going to take this prize away as well. It was so weird that she acted that way despite her obvious intelligence and very clearly superior strength.

He found Sasuke in a nearby steam swimming on his back with a smile, once again Naked.

"Oi Sasuke what happened to your pants?" he asked. The raven haired young man merely shrugged and said, "Floated down the river I think."

It took half an hour for the Jonin to find them again.

By the time they were ready to turn in for the day, Kakashi was exhausted. He'd never wasted so much energy before in his life. He truly pities anyone with kids.

He was taking them to the Uchiha grounds when they veered off suddenly, heading towards the arena. He was about to ask them what they wanted now when they grinned and said, "Almost forgot our trophies."

He watched as they headed into the arena and claimed their prizes. Sakura picking up the Thunder wolf's Horn, Sasuke, the massive heart and Naruto the head.

"Just what do you plan on doing with those?" asked the Copy nin as the three hauled their treasured on their shoulders or backs towards the Uchiha grounds.

Naruto grinned. "Secret!"

"We're gonna eat this!" exclaimed Sakura excitably as she gestured towards the Heart. Kakashi noticed Emma, Naruto and Sasuke nodding with hungry grins.

"Honestly is there nothing you won't eat?"

"Don't know. You guys are the ones who're afraid to eat anything," argued Naruto.

"No, we just have morals."

"What's a morals?"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

He dropped them off at the Uchiha grounds, chuckling at their awed expressions and said, "Well. Enjoy the rest of the night. I'll see you tomorrow probably," before leaving via Shunshin.

He appeared in front of the Hokage tower and went up to the office. He was met with Sarutobi and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Well?" began the old leader with a serious gaze. "What is your opinion?"

Kakashi surprised them both by sighing and collapsing heavily into a nearby chair. "They are…wow they are different. That is the only way to describe them. They are like children, curious and energetic, eager to learn new things and quite entertaining. However there is no denying the danger they pose. They are unpredictable and extremely powerful. They have no qualms about anything they do and are…cannibalistic."

"Wait what?" asked a startled Inoichi. His daughter had expressed interest in meeting these three. He didn't want to hear something like that.

Kakashi sighed again. "They will eat anything. I had to take a human arm from the pink haired girl today. She had apparently ripped it off of one of the ANBU earlier. They do not believe in wasted flesh, a corpse or an enemy for that matter is just another supply of food to them. I believe today was their first time eating human flesh but they clearly state that they like the taste."

"I see." Sarutobi was disturbed.

"However despite their…differences they have shown no hostility. I have even done a couple of things that would merit a response but they have proven they are at least for the most part reasonable. But I truly do not wish to test this out by pushing them. For Now I believe it is moderately safe for them to stay here, better here than in the hands of an enemy right?"

Sarutobi nodded. Kakashi had a point.

"I see, thank you. You will be getting paid for this I assure you."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama.

"Oh and I am assigning them to you."

"Wait what?"

Sarutobi laughed. "They seem to like you. I am making you their…observer. They are your responsibility. Keep them out of trouble. Can you do that?"

Kakashi stared for a few seconds before he sighed. "Don't expect much. But I will keep an eye on them for you."

"That is all I ask."

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Inoichi chuckled. "That was rather sudden. What brought that on?"

Sarutobi laughed and said, "Two of them, I feel will bond with Kakashi better than they will anyone else. I think I know who they are."

Inoichi's eyed widened?

"Really?"

----

The four of them after discarding the demon wolf parts into the large yard in the middle of eth compound spent the rest of the evening and a good portion of the night exploring the Uchiha grounds.

"Wow Sasu-kun your clan musta been loaded!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

"Or they managed to conquer numerous other clans and gained prizes, land and women," said Sakura.

"Ah but Humans in this world don't live like you, masters. Perhaps they merely had a special talent that made them popular."

"Like the eyes!" exclaimed Sakura with a grin. "Hey that's right! The old guy called it Sharingan! Maybe your whole family had that?"

Sasuke nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Whatever the reason, we have a place to stay for a while."

"Hee hee yep! But it needs to be redecorated a bit," said Ema.

"I agee."

"Too bad there's no demons here. We could definitely use their bones."

"What about human bones?" suggested Sakura.

"Nah we'd probably upset a lot of people, causing them to attack us or something and I don't wanna have to kill these guys. I like them,"

"Me too," said Sasuke.

Emma gave him a hug from behind, her hands reaching down to his cock and her lips on his earlobe. "We'll think of something, master."

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah."

Sakura grabbed Naruto and mashed her lips into his. When she separated she gave loving looks to Emma and Sasuke. ""I'm glad I came here." She said. "And I'm glad you guys came with. I love you all," she said. Naruto, Sasuke and Emma replied, "I love you too," at the same time. She moaned as Naruto's skilled fingers found her nether lips and entered, she was wearing no panties and nothing Kakashi had tried would ever get her to either. It was already weird and uncomfortable enough with what she currently had on.

"Oooh!" she moaned into Naruto's mouth as one arm tightened around his neck and the other went down to his penis and freed it from its confines in his pants. "Feels so good."

Naruto grinned and hoisted her up by the waist. She needed no prompting and wrapped her legs around his waist and impaled herself on him.

"Oh! Ah!"

His mouth latched onto her left breast as she began to bounce up and down on him.

Meanwhile Sasuke had already removed his pants and his hat and had Emma bent of the couch. He had her by the horns and was eagerly ramming into her from behind. Her loud cries of pleasure drove him on.

"Oh! Ah ah! Y-yes! Harder!" Sasuke's pace increased as did the power of his thrusts, ramming as deep as he could each time, relishing in the feel of her juices coating his member, delighting in the warmth she gave him. One hand left the horns and grabbed her large breast, kneading it roughly. Emma's cries grew louder.

Naruto fell onto the couch Next to Emma and Sasuke, still screwing Sakura senseless, his rapid eager pace made her gasp in pure ecstasy, tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her pace was just as frantic as his though, slamming her hips down as he rose his up. For the next twenty minutes the sounds of sweat soaked flesh slapping together and loud lust filled cried of pleasure could be heard throughout the Uchiha compound. It's a good thing that they do not have any neighbors.

"A…ah! I-I'm coming!" Sakura's grip on Naruto got nearly painful as she climaxed, the walls of her womanhood clenching around Naruto and causing him to release with a grunt as well. Around the same time, Sasuke and Emma finished as well. Their combined yells of pleasure was like music to Naruto and Sakura's ears.

They all collapsed on to the couch embracing each other with grins.

"Been waiting to do that for a while," muttered Sakura with a grin as she snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Naruto grinned as he wrapped one arm around Emma's waist and the other around Sasuke's shoulders while Emma clung to Naruto and nuzzled his neck.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's been a busy day," he said. "We all needed that."

Emma giggled.

Sakura suddenly looked up. "Hey! We forgot to bring that other girl with us, the one with the long hair."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh man I can't believe I forgot about her! I hope she's alright."

Emma hugged the blonde tighter. "She'll be fine. That old man seemed nice. I'm sure he'll make sure she's alright."

Naruto Nodded.

----

At the village hidden in the Sound, two people were lost in their own thoughts and activities. Orochimaru sat in his lab, numerous scrolls, books and notes were scattered all over, ink blots were splattered everywhere and candles were burning, keeping the area lit.

He sat at a desk muttering to himself as he read and took more notes, a complicated looking seal array drawn into a large piece of paper in front of him.

Those three children had sparked something within him, made him salivate in want and excitement. He studied the array intently and carefully. He wouldn't mess this up.

"Hmm. Interesting," he muttered as he erased a small line and replaced it with a different marking. "I see." He grinned again.

He'd been like this since he got back a mere few hours ago. That demon summoning jutsu had been a one-time thing. A lucky find he'd stumbled across mere weeks before he headed to Konoha.

But now after witnessing what it could do he had to figure out a way to recreate it and make it more permanent. The demon realm…it held so much potential to him. Perhaps he could even send a few of his pawns there for a few years. Those three had lived there and he had seen firsthand the kind of power they had gained because of their environment.

And the demons, he wasn't stupid. Those three couldn't have made many friends in that realm. If he could managed to convince a powerful demon to work with him just by mentioning an interest in the deaths of those three, he would be all but unstoppable. He'd conquer the entire world with a legion of demons at his side. Not even Akatsuki would stand in his way!

He nearly laughed insanely at the thought.

Yes, things just got a whole lot more interesting.

----

In another room, the red headed sound Kuniochi gave another frustrated sigh as she sat up. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was going a mile a minute, a feeling of excitement that just wouldn't go away kept her from calming down.

And she knew why.

Those three from the portal had excited her in ways no one had ever managed to before. Hell Not even Orochimaru-Sama could invoke such excitement.

When she saw them, covered in blood, brutally dismantling that demon and the ninja that dare stand in the way of their companion she felt her heartbeat suddenly increase in ferocity. Her breaths became ragged and short and her face felt a few degrees hotter than normal.

They were…_breathtaking._ They were the very definition of human perfection. No one she'd ever met exuded strength, confidence and passion like those three had.

It didn't even matter to her that she was thinking about all three equally despite one of them being a female. She'd always claim to be straight but for that girl she'd make an exception. It would be impossible not to.

"Fuck," she muttered as she got out of bed and headed to the shower. She needed to cool herself off.

Her name is Tayuya, and she'd just found herself with a new goal in life.

-----

The next day, Kakashi arrived at the Uchiha compounds with a slight grin. He had a bit of news for the four of them that he was sure they would like. He opened the door and strode right in, knowing that they wouldn't care and that they had no secrets to hide anyway.

"Hey guys?" he called out as he made his way to the living room. "It's Kakashi. Guess what I have some…news…for you."

He froze at the sight that greeted him. Naruto, Sasuke, Emma and Sakura were frozen in place, surprise showing on the faces for a seconds as they registered who he was, then they continued with what they were doing.

"Oh! Hi!" exclaimed Sakura as she removed her mouth from Sasuke's penis to lick the semen from her lips and continue giving Naruto a hand job.

"Didn't hear ya com in. Is there something you need?" This came from Naruto who was crouched in front of Emma with his head between her legs and his right hand in between Sakura's legs.

Sasuke was moaning in pleasure as he tongue wrestled with Emma.

It took Kakashi three seconds to recover and said, "Well yes. I have some news for you, but you have to stop that for now and listen okay?"

Though they seemed a bit disappointed, they did as suggested. Kakashi mentally thanked Icha Icha for his desensitivity, and also made it a point to knock next time he came over to this place.

"There are people who want to meet you." He began. "They are people your age, _"And far too curious for their own good._" He added mentally. He was positive that they were just not ready for the things these four would show them.

The four of them got excited looks.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier? C'mon let's go!" exclaimed Naruto excitably as he made to leave.

"Ah ah remember to get dressed first." He chuckled at the three identical groans of displeasure. They got dressed as quickly as they could. Kakashi was impressed that they remembered what goes where and had to remind himself that these four were very smart if a bit childish. Memorizing how to wear clothing was obviously nothing special.

They followed Kakashi towards the training grounds, asking excited questions the whole way there but the Jounin just gave a mysterious smile and said, "You'll see."

They arrived at the clearing and gave excited calls as they made themselves known.

The eyes of the Konoha nine genin widened as they finally got to meet the four from Maki.

"Uh…hi," said a beautiful blonde girl in purple, Making Sakura grin in adoration.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I am still somewhat uncomfortable with writing lemons, hence the reason it was so short. Besides I don't want the main focus to be on that anyway. I'm trying to make things like that as basic as anything else in life concerning these four. **

**Anyway tell me what ya thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally got a new battery charger so now I can update again.**

**Here's the next chapter for yo ass!**

**Enjoy**

****

**Chapter four**

**The Konoha nine.**

The silence was deafening, the signs of nature, still. The nine teens stared across at the four of them, watching as they sat down all holding hands and settling far into what would be considered normal boundaries for personal space by others. They couldn't think of anything to say after the girl in purple had said hi. They couldn't articulate their thoughts for a full minute.

Finally a young man dressed in grey and white, pale blank lavender eyes staring emotionlessly at the four of them. "So you're who they're calling the demonraised three. Though you look rather unimpressive, I look forward to working with you should you choose to stay here."

The rest of the group looked at the young man, some with the silent question, "Are you out of your mind?" Completely disbelieving that anyone could find anything unimpressive about these three and their succubus after watching that wolf get torn apart the previous day, and some looked back to the four, reluctant to see their reactions only to relax when they were met with bright grins.

"I look forward to working with you too!" exclaimed the blonde as he moved forward, long hair billowing in the wind.

"We've never seen other humans before yesterday so this will be interesting," said Sasuke with a smile.

"I agree! Hee hee, just think of all the fun we'll have!" said Sakura with a hungry smile as she eyed the girls in the other group. Said girls didn't notice since their minds were still swimming with numerous questions.

"So what are your names?" asked another member of the group. He was tall and had black/brown eyes and his hair was done up in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple. He was leaning against a tree and was eyeing them lazily yet inquisitively.

"Sasuke," spoke the raven haired young man. "I'm Naruto," said the blonde. "I am Ematsukaku."

"Hehe and I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you all!" said the pink haired young woman as she hopped on one foot once, her other leg kicked up behind her much to the amusement of Naruto.

"You three are…Odd." This came from the Pale-eyed young man.

"Odd? Nu uh no we're not you guys are odd," said Sakura with a very slight frown on her suddenly thoughtful looking face. The group of nine looked confused for a second and slightly weary. The pale-eyed young man looked like he wanted to respond but thought better of it. "Never mind," he mumbled.

"So what are your names?" asked Naruto as he eyed the blonde girl in purple. Said blonde girl blushed as she turned away from Naruto's gaze and spoke. "I-Ino Yamanaka."

"Neji Hyuga," spoke the pale eyed young man.

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee!" said a young man dressed in green spandex excitably, causing Sakura to giggle.

"I'm Tenten," said a girl with chocolate colored double bun styled hair.

"Shino Aburame," was the near emotionless reply of a young man covered from head to toe. Even his eyes were shielded from the world.

"I'm Konoha's ladies man, Kiba Inuzuka!" said the guy with the huge white dog. He was dressed in a leather jacket. His feral eyes spoke volumes of his animal like personality and he winked at Sakura and Ema, causing many to groan. Sakura completely missed it but the succubus winked back, somehow adding more emotion and feeling then what was thought possible, causing Kiba to get an erection and cover himself behind his dog.

"A-and this is Akamaru," he continued while trying to calm his body down. Ema giggled.

"I'm Chouji Akimichi," said a young man dressed in red armor. He was large than the others but was more muscle than fat.

"Shikamaru Nara," said the pineapple haired guy with a lazy sigh.

"A-and I'm Hinata Hyuga," said a beautiful girl with the same eyes as Neji.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded in confirmation before the all asked at the same time in perfect sync, "What's the second name for?" It was…eerie the way they did that. It took a second for the nine to recover before Neji spoke.

"The last name represents a clan or a family you belong to. It's a symbol really, a marking of social status."

"Oh ok," said Naruto with a smile, though it didn't hide the fact that none of them knew what was just said. It was sort of amusing.

"So…what's it like…living in that demon world?"

And there it was. The question everyone had been suppressing the urge to ask. Twelve pairs of eyes focused on the individual who was brave enough to ask and Ino suddenly found herself blushing. "W-what!? Everyone wants to know don't act all shocked!" It was true the entire village wanted to know…just how they survived. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked up while Ematsukaku giggled and sat down with a loving sigh.

"It's…hard at first. Only power matters there," said Sasuke.

"There are no rules," Said Naruto. "Demons are everywhere and the air is thick with the smell of blood." The nine shivered a bit.

"It's wild there. You can trust very few if any at all and everything exists to kill something else."

"Or to screw it senseless! Don't forget that," piped up Sakura with a giggle. Naruto and Sasuke grinned as well. Creepy lust filled grins that made Ema shutter with want and the nine feel a bit uncomfortable, blushes on their cheeks. Poor Hinata looked like she was ready to pass out. Shikamaru found his interest growing despite his effort to suppress it and just had to ask.

"How did _You _survive there? How did three children survive long enough to get strong enough to be able to hunt giant lightning using horned wolves for food?" At this, everyone leaned in to hear what they had to say. And they all became shocked when they all exchanged kisses. There was no hesitation nor hidden guilt as Sasuke, Naruto, Ema and Sakura took turns kissing each other. There was only…love. Then they looked back at the nine with more emotion than they had ever shown to anyone in Konoha so far.

"We had each other," they said as one. "We have…each other." The way they said that resonated through everyone there.

Ino Swooned. "Oh I get it! you're all you had to stay sane! Your trials and tribulations made you all for a bond of love! That's so romantic!" She nearly squealed, her old fangirl personality coming back to life for a second. Hinata also swooned. Never in her life had she encountered such feeling…this love they had for each other. Not even her parents had loved each other as deeply as these four loved each other. She couldn't help but stare at them, blushing and her heart pounding in her chest.

The guys had a slightly different reaction, and while they could understand how these three could grow to care for each other this deeply to the point of even ignoring certain gender barriers, they couldn't help but feel…guarded because of certain disregards to said gender barriers. So Kiba, being either the only one brave enough or the only one stupid enough, stepped forward as asked, "Uh…not that I'm judging or anything but…you two aren't gonna come after any of us are you? Cause we don't swing that way and I just want to avoid any future disappointments for you guys in the future."

A second later, Ino's fist slammed his head into the ground. "B-B-BAKA!!!" she screeched, completely mortified that Kiba would even ask such a rude question.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took all of three seconds to process Kiba's question before they all began to howl with laughter, Emma, giggling in the background.

"H-hey! What's so funny?! That was a serious question!" yelled Kiba as he fought against Ino's foot that was still pressing his head into the ground.

Naruto forced his laughter to subside before grabbing Sasuke's hand and wrapping his other arm around Sakura's waist. Emma grabbed him in a hug from behind.

"You wouldn't believe how many demons have asked us that same question, or made crude jokes at our expense, saying things like they needed to keep their buttholes plugged while we were around."

His tone was full of genuine mirth.

"And you wouldn't believe that the actual intensity of our actions with each other is quite low." At this the four began exchanging kisses again, making the guys shutter and the girls blush.

"But the fact of the matter is, minus the relationship between Sasu-kun and I, we like only females so you guys are safe." They all laughed some more when the guys visibly relaxed. Sakura giggled a bit more and said, "Naru-Kun and Sasu-Kun have never fucked, never sucked each other off and they've never given each other hand jobs, The most they do is make out really, so they're not as gay as you guys are thinking."

"Makin out with another guy is still pretty gay though, and that image is gonna haunt my dreams now," muttered Kiba with another shutter. Ino hit him again. "Shut up before you offend them!" she yelled.

Naruto laughed once more as he eyed the Konoha nine. Hinata was out cold, blush marring her cheeks, Tenten had a nosebleed and most of the guys were doing their best to not look at them, even going so far as to plug their ears.

"Jeez are all humans like this? You guys are a bucnha Panzies! Hahahahahaha!" exclaimed Naruto.

He approached Hinata and poked her in the stomach, suddenly childishly curious again. His expression quickly morphed from that, to one of excitement and lust. "Wow she's got a nice body."

"Oh really!? Let me see let me see," said Sakura as she bound forward, then frowned at the unconscious Hyuga before she bent down. The rest of the rookie nine gasped when Sakura tore open the front of Hinata's jacket, exposing her rather impressive but still covered by mesh shirt bust.

"Much better!" she exclaimed as she reached out and groped Hinata's breast causing the girl to moan.

"H-hey quit that!" yelled Ino. She rushed over to grab Sakura's wrists in an attempt to pull them away from Hinata. She became shocked and overwhelmed when Sakura whirled around and grabbed her in a rather intimate embrace. Pleasure exploded all over Ino's body as Sakura gave a lavish grin and flooded the blonde's body with her chakra. The sudden onslaught of sensations she had admittedly, never experienced before made her damn near scream as she climaxed, hard and collapsed in a boneless heap into Sakura's arms, her eyes half lidded with a blush and perspiration staining her cheek.

"O-ooohhhhh…!"

"Mmm that was rather intense. Are you a virgin Ino-chan?" asked the pink haired girl with a giggle and a suckling on the neck. Ino merely moaned again.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ema just stood there and tried not to explode into laughter as everyone went deathly quiet. Kiba's nose exploded in a nose bleed as he turned crimson. So did Tenten's. Everyone else was also a dark shade of red and Lee was muttering something about un-youthfulness.

Finally, Kiba recovered a bit and muttered with a shaky voice.

"Holy fuckin wow."

Naruto and Sakura laughed some more.

"That was the single most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Heads swiveled and everyone focused on Shino. And though he was mostly covered by his clothing, one could see a trace of a blush on his face.

Shikamaru promptly stood up.

"I've just realized how troublesome meeting you four has become. Good day." He then left.

"Eh? H-hey wait! Hee hee hee Come back!" began Sakura with a giggle, gently placing Ino on the ground. "Don't leave yet we haven't even gotten to know each other yet you panzy."

She probably would have run after him if not for Chouji who gave a simple smile and said, "Don't worry about it. He's a bit uncomfortable but he is interested in you. He's probably more shocked at your rather effective…ahem method to quote unquote, shutting up the harpy."

Sakura giggled and Ino who was still recovering gave a scowl. "I'm gonna kill you, you teme!"

"Hey. Shika's words not mine Ino."

It was around this time that Hinata woke up. She instantly noticed her torn open jacked and eeped rather loudly, drawing attention back to her.

"W-what happened!?" she practically yelled, her arms crossing over her chest. Naruto chuckled. "Saku-Chan wanted to see more of your body."

She leapt to her feet. "W-_What!?"_

"Hey can't blame me right? You're gorgeous."

"Uh huh," agreed Naruto with a grin. Sasuke smiled as well but didn't say anything. Hinata's face got progressively darker.

"I think we should get going," said Neji, sensing his cousin's distress. He gave a blank stare at Sakura for second before he walked over to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Hinata-Sama," he said gently. The girl nodded meekly, turning back towards Naruto and Sakura for a second before blushing again and heading out.

"I-I too must depart," began Lee. "Though it is plainly obvious that you are bursting with beautiful youthfulness, I sadly cannot cope yet with your specific youthfulness. Forgive me." He was gone a second later, leaving Tenten, Kiba, Shino Chouji and Ino.

"Wow you managed to make even Lee feel uncomfortable. Congratz," said Ino with a giggle.

Sakura looked a bit confused. "Are they afraid?" she asked. The feelings displayed by the group were feelings she did not recognize.

"Nah It's cool. Truthfully we didn't know what to expect when meeting you. I guess…You were a bit overwhelming for some."

"I'll say," said Ino. She was promptly snatched up by Naruto a second later who then sat down and held her in his lap.

"H-hey!" she started blushing again, her body still not quite recovered from Sakura's ministrations earlier.

"L-let me go!"

Naruto grinned down at her, slowly licking his lips. "If you really want to leave I'll let you go." He leaned down, his nose brushing hers as his intense blue eyes pierced through her very soul. "But only if you _really _want down."

Ino Shuttered, her body heating up once again. Naruto tightened his hold on her a bit more, making her keenly aware of his muscles. She also became aware of the blonde boy's growing member pressed against her ass as she squirmed a bit in his lap. Part of her was mortified…but that part was quickly squashed under all of these new sensations flowing through her body.

"I-I'll s-stay," she muttered, stunning the remaining members of the Rookie nine.

Naruto smiled and kissed her full on the lips, grinning triumphantly as she moaned and began to return it. After ten seconds the kiss ended, leaving Ino panting heavily.

Kiba was on the ground in front of the blonde a second later. "Teach me Naruto-Sama!" he said.

Sasuke chuckled while Shino and Chouji sweat dropped.

Naruto laughed and said, "Emma-Chan is better. Ask her."

Kiba turned to the observing and giggling succubus who hadn't really done much talking and promptly got another nosebleed as he saw her pull her top down, showing him her ample breasts for a second. "U-um…Ah I…"

Ema giggled. "Don't worry…I won't bite, unless you ask me to."

That was too much. Kiba passed out.

During all of this, Tenten sat and watched from the background, seemingly forgotten. She watched as the three and their demon bonded more and more with Chouji, Ino, Kiba and Shino. She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that she hadn't really been noticed, especially in the way they had noticed Ino and Hinata. But she didn't leave. She was too proud for that. So she just watched, smiling when necessary and making a point to avoid looking at Naruto who was doing less than appropriate things to Ino, extremely subtly she noticed. Like brushing his fingers over her nether region and cleaning up the juices she had spewed during that orgasm and licking them off of his fingers all the while grinning lavishly.

She sighed.

"Even boys from other dimensions notice the pretty ones first," she muttered, letting a bit of that dejectedness escape into her voice.

Being blind had certain advantages that others simply did not. Being extremely powerful and blind, even more so.

This is the reason Sasuke was able to not only smell the disappointment coming from Tenten, he was also able to feel her forced laughter and hear her comment.

He vanished and appeared behind her, making her jump. Before she could whirl around, he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her gasp.

"If you wanted attention you should have asked," he said with a smirk as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Her eyes got comically wide and she felt mortification begin to well up as every eye turned to her. Sakura and Ematsukaku were giggling, Kiba was still passed out and Chouji was looking more and more surprised.

Tenten briefly began to struggle but Sasuke tightened his grip on her a bit. "You're very pretty Ten-Chan. Don't doubt yourself." She shuttered as he nuzzled her neck and ran his hands all over her stomach and hips.

Despite feeling like she should feel like she was being violated, she smiled and nodded a bit, relaxing into Sasuke. "O-Okay."

The Uchiha smirked and kissed her neck. "There you go." He turned her around and stared down at her. Well he appeared to be staring down at her. "Now come on. Join the rest of your friends and tell us about yourself."

He led her back towards the clearing and sat down next to Sakura who immediately apologized for not noticing her and then kissed her full on the lips in a manner similar to what Naruto had done to Ino. She was too shocked to do anything.

When Kiba woke up he was greeted to the sight of Ino still in Naruto's lap, panting heavily. The succubus was hugging the blonde from behind, covering them with her wings but from Ino's breaths, and the musky scent in the air along with the noticeable lack of visible hands, he could tell instantly what Naruto was doing to her. Chouji and Shino, while still slightly blushing looked…used to this? The hell?

He turned and saw Sasuke with Tenten in his lap. She was blushing and moaning a bit as he sucked on her neck.

And the most messed up part of all this was the casual conversation! Going on!

Suppressing another nosebleed he responded accordingly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Sakura's answer made him face plant.

"We're talking and getting to know each other duh."

---

Several hours later the two groups split up again, And the five among the rookie nine who hadn't taken off, left feeling different than they would ever feel again in their lives. Ino was literally jelly legged. Naruto's skillful fingers had worked her over so intensely. she had even had to muffle her screams in his chest at one point. She still couldn't believe she'd actually let herself be fondled like that. It was the same for Tenten. Sasuke gently holding her had quickly evolved into him sucking on her neck and exploring every inch of her body with his hands and it wasn't long after that, that the two girls found themselves making out with, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Ema and each other.

Both of them now couldn't even look at each other.

Chouji felt he was never going to stop blushing ever again and just knew he should have left with Shikamaru. It was so messed up. And even though two of his female friends were being seduced right in front of him he couldn't bring himself to leave. And the fact that the four from Makai were able to hold a pleasant conversation while doing what they were doing was also something that kept him. They asked all sorts of question about Konoha, ninjas and humans in general and he gladly told them what they wanted to know.

Because despite how messed up they were, they were still decent people in his eyes and entertaining. He just knew that he'd be knocking anytime he went over to their house.

Shino had left without a word but he did give a respectful nod to the four from Makai before heading out.

Kiba, while watching the almost orgy had hid himself behind a tree and well…ahem. You get the idea. Then he bowed to them and made a hasty retreat, muttering something about gods from heaven and what not.

All in all it was a pretty productive day.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke felt proud of themselves by not only managing to make a few human friends already, but also landing two pretty girls. They made their way back towards the Uchiha compound with big smiles.

They were completely unaware of the lone shinobi enshrouded in shadows observing from a considerable distance, lest he be detected by Sasuke. He jotted a few things down on his scroll before vanishing…

****

**AN: So how was that eh? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

"The door to her room opened suddenly, making her damn near jump out of her skin. She scowled at the chubby face as it looked at her, confused and inquisitive.

"Tayuya," began Jirobou as he eyed the girl who was blushing furiously and covering herself up with her sheet.

"What are you doing?"

"The fuck does it look like I'm doin Fatass? Get the fuck outta here!"

Jirobou gave a deep sigh. "Whatever. I've been sent here to tell you that you are needed."

The big boy closed the door, muttering to himself, leaving Tayuya to drop the sheet, revealing her naked chest. She was panting, frustrated and aroused.

"Fuck," she muttered looking at her right fingers which were slicked with her own juices. "It aint enough!"

She growled in frustration again, her cursed seal reacted a bit making her skin darken for a split second and more animalistic instincts surfaced.

And it was all because of those three from the portal. As soon as she had spotted them she KNEW she wanted them. And their chakra was so vast, wild and uncontrolled. It was like four demons had come out of that portal instead of just that wolf. Their energy was so potent and so full of intense emotions that she was pretty much seduced in an instant. It didn't help matters much that her cursed seal seemed to be affected, seeming to grow more unstable since coming in contact with those three.

But still.

She couldn't help the anger and the frustration. Because now that she had spotted those three, simple self pleasure was never going to be good enough again, even if she imagined them doing all sorts of things to her. It just wasn't the real thing.

With a heavy sigh she slid out of bed and headed towards the shower.

It was best not to keep Orochimaru-Sama waiting for too long.

Sarutobi was peacefully doing his paperwork when his door opened. He looked up and gave a grin at who walked in.

"Yo Sensei! What's this I hear about demons and crazy kids and succubae?"

The Hokage's grin faded as the tall white haired man sat down in the chair facing his desk and gave an expectant look. He sighed as well.

"Whatever you may have heard is most likely true," he began. "Orochimaru summoned a demon from Makai to assist in destroying me in the village."

At the white haired man's widened eyes he smirked. "However something else came out as well and they proceeded to annihilate said demon, one of which was identified quickly as Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wait what?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I know. It was…shocking to me too. Uchiha Sasuke and his two…ahem lovers and their servant/lover succubus came out shortly after the demon did. They…well they're certainly unique and extremely powerful. I'm still trying to gear up for the eventual council meeting that's coming. I'm surprised they haven't gathered already."

Jiraiya, still a bit shocked leaned forward. "Did you…get the names of the other two?"

Sarutobi Nodded. "Yes."

The white haired Sannin gave an expectant look. "Well?"

Sarutobi paused. "They're names are Naruto and Sakura."

Jiraiya gasped then became serious.

When Kakashi stopped by the Uchiha complex, he made sure to knock first. After getting a rather cheerful, "Come in!" from Sakura he proceeded to close his eyes and enter.

"Uh why are your eyes closed? You could run into something like that," asked Sakura. She sounded normal, no shortage of breath usually indicated with vigorous sexual activity, so he chanced it.

Sakura was stark naked but other than that, Naruto, Sasuke and Ematsukaku were nowhere to be found. She was looking at him with her head tilted to the side, looking absolutely adorable. If she wasn't so damn powerful he'd fear for her out on the streets, wondering around with such a cute innocent looking face.

As it was, he was still a bit uncomfortable, being near such a young, naked woman, and voiced it as much.

"I didn't want to risk catching you and your lovers going at it like rabbits."

"Hmm? What's a rabbit?" was Sakura's response. Kakashi felt the urge to sweat drop.

"Anyway, where are the other three? I figured you'd want to do a bit more touring of the village."

Sakura giggled and stood. "I'd love to! Though I'm not sure where Sasu-Kun went and Naru-kun went and Ema-Chan is in the back."

Kakashi took a moment to ponder this situation. He was a bit concerned. Naruto and Sasuke wandering unsupervised through the village just meant trouble. However he decided not to worry too much. No one was screaming in terror so he figured they'd be alright.

"Alright, get Ema and we can go," suggested Kakashi kindly. Sakura bounced up. "Okay! She said excitably while dashing out the back door. She returned a few minutes later. Ematsukaku was fully clothed…by her standards anyway, but was covered enough to be considered acceptable. Sakura was still naked and still grinning. He felt amusement at her look of anticipation.

"You're going to have to get dressed first."

She pouted but ambled off to get her clothing. Ematsukaku giggled. "I love that human," she said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the pure devotion that was laced in those words. He was tempted to ask her what exactly those three had done for her to warrant such loyalty and love, and he wondered if the group had other demons that had served them back in Makai before they were summoned.

"Ok back!" exclaimed Sakura as she returned. She was clothed and still smiling, though considerably less than she was, no doubt annoyed at the fact that she had to cover her body. He merely gave a smile and turned to leave. The two females followed him.

(-)

Naruto was standing on the top of the front entrance to Konoha, basking in the glow of the bright yellow sun and admiring the vast forest before him. It was so…different here than in Makai. He had trouble comprehending that two worlds so closely linked could be so different. Or where they linked at all? He wasn't sure. It was confusing. A human had managed to summon him, his lovers and a somewhat strong demon all at the same time. He snorted at that last thought. Somewhat strong? That weakling wolf was shit and everyone knew it. He delighted in ripping the skin from that pathetic mongrel with his bare hands just to teach that arrogant demon lord Fenrir that he and his group were not to be fucked with. He'd never forgive those stupid wolves anyway for daring to harm Ema-Chan and he was looking forward very much to the war he was to have with him.

That was his only regret to accepting this human world. He'd probably never get to face the thunder wolf demon clan, but it was something he could eventually get over. This world was full of so many new and interesting things, plus he had Sasu-Kun, Saku-Chan and Ema-Chan with him. That's really all he needed. Well perhaps those two girls from yesterday would be included sometime in the future but until then, he was content.

He looked down. A small group of people had gathered at the gate and were staring at him, exchanging whispers and such. He grinned at them. Humans were so entertaining too! He had no idea members of his species would be this way, shy, yet bold, curious and full of questions yet wary and nervous. It was hard to believe they shared the same ancestry he did, but he liked them nonetheless. With a bright grin and a wave, he leapt off, venturing back into the village in a blur.

Sasuke quickly became addicted to the sunlight of this world. It was understandable as well, seeing as he cannot see and he was used to the slightly cold and oppressive aura of the moons hanging in the sky of Makai. They couldn't hold a candle to the pure joy and warm emitted by this thing called a sun. He could only imagine what the world actually looked like, a world that had the pleasure of basking in the glow and warmth of this sun couldn't have been in any way, bleak.

"Hey look! It's one of them!"

Perking up, Sasuke's blindfolded and sightless eyes turned in the direction the voices came from. A Trio of girls from the sounds of it and raised an eyebrow. He heard a few intakes of breaths as he turned to face them voicing his thoughts. "Hmm? What do you need?" when they merely began to giggle, the Uchiha grew disinterested and continued on his way, leaving the girls to squeal amongst themselves.

"Poor sap," muttered one guy. "Fangirls already."

Fangirl? What was a fangirl? And why are these humans concerned about them? he turned towards the girls again and focused a bit harder. There was nothing extraordinary about them at all. Nothing threatening could be discerned from observing those three. They noticed him staring and broke into another fit of giggles and shortened breaths. It was then that Sasuke smelled them and he finally understood somewhat. Turning towards the man that spoke, he asked his question.

"What does…a fangirl do?"

There was a gasp and the man and his friend broke out into shudders. "Fangirls are the bane of man," he said deadly serious. "They are a plague, horny succubae that go only after those they view as "cool" or those that are strong or exceptionally good looking. They've been known to break a man's very soul after leaving his naked body ravaged in the streets, and you kid have all three main fangirl attractors." There was a pause.

"Pray to Kami kid."

Of course the guy was being a bit dramatic but Sasuke didn't really know that…or care for that matter. He looked back towards the girls. If he could see, he would have seen their dejected, mortified faces at being so blatantly and rudely described. He could sense their feelings though.

"A harem," he muttered, a hungry smirk suddenly dancing across his lips. "There's no way we are of the same species," he said to the men before walking up to the three girls.

What sane man discards a willing concubine? Let alone a potential harem of them?

No true maki-raised demon…or human, that's for sure.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?"

Danzo couldn't believe it. This wasn't good, wasn't good at all. He looked at Sai. His gaze was piercing and unflinching, daring his subordinate to reveal himself to have been joking.

Unfortunately for him, Sai was dead serious.

"Describe him to me."

Sai took a second to gather his thoughts. He too was a bit disturbed what he had seen and witnessed.

"He is…" he began. But what to say? He decided to go with the basics.

"Five ten, long wild black hair. He struts around without a care dressed rather oddly in red pants and a bamboo hat along with a demon skull necklace."

He paused, as if contemplating exposing this one last thing before he nodded.

"He is also blind."

Danzo, mid panic filled though paused and snapped his attention to his subordinate.

"Blind?"

"Yes. It appears the Uchiha gained the mangekyo during his stay in the demonic realm then proceeded to overuse it. Sasuke seems to have been without eyesight for a couple of years now."

Danzo, suddenly more relaxed gave a slight sigh. "I see." he muttered, his mind already calculating.

Sai seemed to read his mind.

"It would be a fatal mistake to underestimate him however, Danzo-Sama." He began.

"Sasuke alone is strong enough to eradicate this entire village without overly trying. With his three companions, doing something to annoy them would be suicidal."

Danzo pierced his subordinate with his stare. "I know that," he said with a narrow eye. I'm not so foolish as to try something stupid like that. But it would be wise…to keep an eye on them." he gave Sai a piercing look.

"Observe them. I don't care how you do so."

Sai gave a bow.

"As you wish Danzo-Sama."

(-)

Naruto paused when he noticed a large group convening upon an alley way in the middle of the village's market square. The humans were making horrified and shocked noises, numerous other looked ready to try and interfere with whatever was going on over there but were obviously very hesitant to try.

With a raised eyebrow and a shrug he moved over, tapping the nearest person on the shoulder, making the guy nearly jump out of his skin.

"Hey what goin on?" he asked innocently, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

They guy turned around, his entire face a dark shade of red as he sputtered.

"Y-your buddy!" he exclaimed before passing out via nosebleed.

"Eh?"

Now thoroughly confused and a bit amused, Naruto made his way to the front of the crowd, expertly wearing he way through people and never one even nicking any of them with his huge sword.

What he saw when he got t the front made him grin and lick his lips.

(-)

Her body hurt all over and her head was killing her. She struggled in her sleep as the nightmare continued to plague her.

"_Kukukuku, You have outlived your usefulness my dear. It is time you served your ultimate purpose."_

"Wait…" she muttered and she tossed and turned.

"No…No!"

She awoke with a gasp and shout, springing into a sitting position "PLEASE NO!"

For a few seconds she gasped for air, calming her heart rate down and allowing her senses to clear up.

"Wh-where am I?" she wondered as her vision cleared, allowing her to look around.

She was in a hospital. But she definitely wasn't in Oto.

Thoughts of Oto made sorrow suddenly well up inside of her. That's right. She had been betrayed, sacrificed for Orochimaru's Jutsu.

Fucking Kabuto.

The door opened and she was greeted by a nurse.

"Oh," she began. You're awake." She said. "That is very surprising." She took a few notes on her clipboard and then eyed the girl up and down.

"That fact that you are still alive is a wonder in and upon itself. I guess you have the demon raised three to thank for that."

She was confused. "Demon raised…three?"

The nurse gave her a look. It wasn't quite hostile but it I wasn't friendly either.

"Yes. The three your master summoned on accident. They claimed you as theirs and saved your life." She paused and allowed it to sink in.

"Please don't do anything foolish. I was told to inform Hokage-Sama the second you awoke."

Kin's face paled.

(-)

"Oh my god!" exclaimed one of the girls as Sasuke rammed his penis into her ass without warning. Her eyes were wide and blank, clouded over with pleasure and lust. Her long hair was in the grip of his left hand while his other hand expertly tweaked the clit of a second girl.

"So good!" she exclaimed. "Harder! Harder!"

Sasuke smirked as he complied, his pace becoming a bit faster. He was loving this, and judging from the screams of the third girl so too was Naru-Kun.

He turned in the direction of his love and smirked.

Naruto himself, who had the final girl up against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly round his waist as he held her up by her ass as he plundered her pussy with reckless abandon grinned and exclaimed rather loudly.

"This is what a fangirl does? I like it!"

Naruto had arrived shortly after Sasuke had approached the girls and seduced them, ignoring the shocked crowd of humans and joined in, taking the girl who seemed to be getting the least amount of attention.

Sasuke had explained to him what the humans had told him about fangirls and like Sasuke, Naruto was shocked that any sane male who claimed to be straight could walk away from such an opportunity. Oh well their loss.

He grinned into the mouth of the girl he had against the wall and relished in her taste.

"I'm cumming! Exclaimed the girl Sasuke was fingering and with a squeal the girl collapsed, juices squirting from her pussy. She let out a content sigh as she passed out.

Both hands now free, Sasuke lifted his final girl up and pressed her against the wall, mashing her large breasts against the brick and shifted his cock from her ass to her snatch.

"Get ready," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"I'm only just beginning."

The girl shuttered in desire.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Kakashi and Ema made their way towards the Hospital.

"I can't believe we forgot about her!" exclaimed Sakura looking rather sad. "I'm just glad that Saru, took care of her for us."

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "He is dependable like that." He said. "She may have been an enemy Kunoichi but he has a kind heart and he knows she was a victim as much as anyone else."

Sakura gave a happy smile while Ema chuckled.

"Ooh I hope she likes us."

"_Heh,_" Thought Kakashi. _"With you four, what's not to like?" _

He had no idea the chaos Naruto and Sasuke were causing at that very moment…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Weeell. Been a while eh? A fucking year. Jeezus it's amazing how fast the time goes. I don't even think im takin that long to update…then I look. Damn.**

**Anyway tell me what you think. This was a bit tamer than normal but that's how…well I don't wanna call this chap a filler one but eh. That's how these types of chapters are. Character development/introduction and all that. **


End file.
